Tarde
by asveff
Summary: La vida puede jugarnos malas pasadas a veces. Justo cuando crees tener todo bajo control pasa algo que le da un giro de 180 grados. Contenido sensible, leer bajo su propio criterio.
1. Encuentro

La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a **E L James**

* * *

Ana y Christian se conocieron hace diez años. Fue lo que comúnmente se conoce como un amor de verano. Ella tenía 18 y el 21. Vivían en ciudades diferente. Fue solo suerte, o el destino -si se cree en ese tipo de cosas- que los unió en aquel entonces en el mismo resort en Miami. El estaba de vacaciones con su hermano Elliot y Ana estaba trabajando en un hotel tratando de ahorrar algo de dinero para la universidad.

No estaban en búsqueda de una relación, pero la química entre ellos era palpable. Tan solo pasó. Y cuando las cosas casi comenzaban a tornarse serias su tiempo había acabado. Ana se fue a California donde comenzaría su educación superior y Christian regresó a Seattle, donde manejaba un muy exitoso negocio.

* * *

Christian camina por el centro comercial, lleva en brazos a su hija de seis meses. Su esposa de casi dos años lo sigue mirando las vitrinas. Están en búsqueda de un regalo para Grace, la madre de Christian. Jessica habla sobre la siguiente cita al doctor de la bebé cuando él la ve.

Ella está en una tienda de muebles mirando un escritorio, pasa sus dedos con delicadeza por la madera de un bonito escritorio estilo vintage. Ana, su primer amor. En realidad nunca se dijeron la palabra con A, pero él no iba a mentirse a sí mismo, no después de diez años pensando en ella.

"No estoy segura si un mueble es la opción correcta para Grace." Las palabras de Jessica lo devolvieron al aquí y ahora.

"No… no" respondió distraído mientras veía el anillo brillante en el dedo de Ana. "Creí ver… no importa." Despejó su cabeza y siguió caminando, cargando a su hija, recordando por qué seguía casado con su esposa.

Celebraban un año de relación cuando él le propuso matrimonio. Seguía soltero con casi 30 años. Tomó lo que pensó era un buen consejo. Tan solo unos meses más tarde en el matrimonio se dio cuenta que cometió un grave error. Jessica no era mala persona, para nada. Pero él no estaba enamorado de ella.

De todas maneras intentó todo lo que podía para hacer su matrimonio funcionar, él no era de los que renunciaban, por lo menos no sin tratar. Tenían días buenos y malos, pero sin importar qué, simplemente no sentía amor por ella. Así que decidió por terminarlo finalmente y pedirle el divorcio.

Pero entonces, un día su esposa se embarazó y todo cambió. Ya no se trataba de cómo él se sintiera.

* * *

Ana mira alrededor, no prestando mucha atención. Su mente divaga en el hecho de estar en Seattle, tan cerca de quien pudo haber sido el amor de su vida, ese pensamiento la hacía sentirse inquieta.

Negando con su cabeza en desaprobación, trató de enfocarse en su tarea. Eligió un escritorio, podía verse escribiendo con comodidad en él. Necesitaban prácticamente de todo. John y ella estaban recién mudándose a su nuevo departamento en el centro de la ciudad.

Los recién casados estaban emocionados por comenzar su vida de casados en una nueva ciudad. Ana estaba distraída cuando John se le acercó pasando un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

"¿Este es el elegido?" Preguntó John sonriéndole en señal de aprobación, él sabía cuán seria era Ana cuando se trataba del lugar correcto para escribir.

"Sí" respondió ella con menos entusiasmo, no se sentía tan emocionada como él.

"¿Estás bien, cariño?" Preguntó el marido preocupado.

"Sí…, solo estoy un poco cansada" dijo y le sonrió levemente.

"Lo sé, pero esperemos tener la entrega de nuestra nueva cama hoy. Deberíamos haber dormido en un hotel." Le dijo y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. "Almorcemos algo para tener energía, vamos." Pagaron por los muebles y abandonaron la tienda.

Estaban a punto de ordenar cuando sucedió. Ana miraba una tienda de zapatos en la distancia, pensando en echar un vistazo después del almuerzo cuando lo vio.

Christian llevaba en brazos a su bebé, mirando los zapatos, besando tiernamente la cabecita de la niña…

"Ya no tengo hambre." Dijo Ana abruptamente. John la miró preocupado y avergonzado.

"Oh…" respondió John mirando a la mesera con una sonrisa de disculpa.

"Podemos ordenar para llevar?" Respondió Ana, tratando de reparar su falta de tacto."

"Por supuesto, no hay problema" respondió la mesera.

Ana se levantó de sus asiento. "Puedes ordenar por mí, estaré esperando en el auto."

No le dio tiempo a él de responder, lo dejó ahí sentado mirándola a ella alejarse.

Ana pasaba, tienda tras tienda, solo viendo imágenes borrosas, sus ojos estaban humedecidos, sentía las lágrimas venir, no podía permitirse llorar.

No estaba bien, ella era una mujer casada, no podía tener sentimientos por otro hombre. No después de diez años. Pero muy dentro de ella, sabía que solo se había casado con John porque tenía miedo de terminar sola. Y se sintió peor, se apresuró en tomar una decisión por las razones equivocadas.

Se casó con John dos meses atrás, él obtuvo un ascenso y tuvieron que mudarse a Seattle. El primer pensamiento de Ana cuando recibió la noticia fue Christian. Ahora de pie apoyando su espalda en el auto se sintió mal, incluso, incluso sucia, John no se merecía estar con alguien como ella.

John camina hacia Ana llevando las bolsas con la comida. La ve apoyada en el auto, el cambio no ha sido fácil, él podía entenderlo. Y el hecho de que no estaban durmiendo con mucha comodidad en sacos de dormir por los pasados dos días no lo hacía más fácil.

"Estás bien?" Le preguntó cuando llegó hasta donde ella estaba. "Te ves preocupada."

Ana, que había estado tratando de calmarse dio la única respuesta en que pudo pensar.

"Sí, solo me duele la cabeza. Creo que necesito descansar un poco. No dormí muy bien anoche." Esa era solo una media mentira.

"Quieres que vaya a comprar algo para el dolor?"

Jesús, pensó ella, por qué tiene que ser tan comprensivo? En cambio dijo "no, solo necesito una siesta John, pero gracias."

Se subieron al auto y se fueron a casa. Ana no estaba acostumbrada al lugar tan lujoso en que estaban viviendo ahora. Un edificio llamado Escala. Tan pronto llegaron al lugar vacío Ana se recostó en el saco de dormir y con una mente muy perturbada se durmió.

Ana soñó con arena y sol, estaba en su lugar feliz, estaba con él, su amor. Se sentía tan bien, tan feliz. Todo se sentía tan perfecto…

"Ana, despierta" dijo John con suavidad. "La cama está aquí por fin!" Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Ana desorientada por algunos segundos volvió a la realidad.

"Levántate, nena. Vamos abajo a firmar" John estaba tan extasiado que Ana no pudo decir no.

* * *

Christian y Jessica llegaban a Escala. Finalmente encontraron un regalo para Grace, después de una larga búsqueda y de compras innecesarias por parte de su esposa.

Taylor, su chofer y seguridad abría la puerta para ella cuando Christian recibió una llamada de Ros.

"Hola Ros, sí. Bueno, seguro. Oh ahora mismo? Está bien, voy para allá."

"Debo ir al lobby, te veo arriba." Dijo Christian a Jessica bajándose del auto y caminando fuera del estacionamiento hacia el lobby del edificio.

Algunos documentos urgentes necesitaban su firma. Fue al mesón de recepción donde un joven esperaba por él con un sobre.

"Señor Grey" dijo el chico del correo.

"Cómo estás?" Dijo Christian sin prestarle mucha atención sacando los papeles del sobre y buscando por su pluma dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Mientras firmaba, un camión desembarcaba una cama tamaño king. Grey le dio al joven los documentos y con un apretón de manos como despedida caminó hacia los ascensores.

Apretó la flecha que indicaba hacia arriba, no esperó ni dos segundos cuando la puerta se abrió para dar acceso a dos personas dentro. Era Ana, sujetando la mano de un hombre rubio.

Ambos quedaron perplejos por un segundo que solo ellos parecieron notar.

"Buenas tardes" dijo John con cordialidad, ajeno al pequeño momento de tensión. "John Colt" dijo presentándose y ofreciéndole su mano.

"Christian…" dijo este un poco descolocado. "Christian Grey" agregó recuperando su confianza.

"El famoso hombre de negocios de Seattle" dijo John sonriendo. "Se veía familiar señor Grey, mi esposa y yo recién nos mudamos al edificio, por cierto, ella es mi esposa, Anastasia Colt."

Christian miró a Ana completamente a los ojos, esos ojos que él conocía. "Un placer conocerla señora Colt" respondió con más resentimiento del que pretendía.

"Señor Grey, el gusto es mío" respondió ella con un nudo en la garganta y sintiendo su cara enrojecer.

"Ha sido un agrado señor Grey, si nos disculpa debemos recibir un paquete, espero verlo por aquí" dijo Colt.

"No paso mucho tiempo en el edificio" respondo fríamente. Dándose cuenta de su falta de cordialidad por el cambio en la sonrisa de Colt a una incómoda mueca agregó. "Pero sí, espero verlos pronto también" y sin mirarlos a la cara entró en el elevador, escribió el código de su penthouse y las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse, pudo ver a Ana girando su cabeza para mirarle, sus ojos se conectaron una vez más, tenía una expresión de angustia que imitaba la de él. Las puertas se cerraron.


	2. No él - no ella

La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a **E L James**

* * *

Ana siguió a John por inercia. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Sí, era consciente del éxito de Christian. Sí, quizás cruzarse con él por cosas del destino era una posibilidad (cosa que había sucedido más temprano aquel día). Pero nunca, nunca, ni en sus sueños ni en sus pesadillas podría haber pensado que viviría en el mismo edificio.

"Mira cariño, esa sí es una cama grande, vamos a dormir con comodidad hoy, aunque no sé si dormiremos." John dijo las últimas palabras en su oreja. Ana trató de sonreír ante tal insinuación, sin embargo, el evento reciente la dejó con su mente en otro lugar.

"John, creo que mi dolor de cabeza está regresando, te molesta si subo?"

"Claro que no, podrás dormir mejor ahora. Dejaremos todo preparado en seguida." John respondió sonriendo, hasta ahora él no tenía ninguna razón para no ser feliz. Recién se había casado con una mujer maravillosa, fue ascendido en su trabajo y compró un departamento nuevo para comenzar su vida matrimonial. Era mucho más de lo que podría haber pedido. Besó a Ana en los labios y fue a hablar con los chicos de la entrega. Estaba tan orgulloso de sí mismo que no notó la infelicidad de Ana ni la frialdad hacia él.

Christian respiraba agitado mientras el ascensor subía. Anastasia Colt, ni siquiera se oye bien, pensaba mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en el pequeño espacio que tenía.

Para, ordenó, han pasado diez años, estoy casado, ella está casada. Se apoyó en una de las paredes del elevador y cerró los ojos, pero todo lo que podía ver era a Ana diez años atrás, riéndose porque de algo gracioso que él recién había dicho.

Las puertas se abrieron al vestíbulo de su penthouse. Abrió sus ojos, respiró hondo y caminó dentro del departamento. No vio ninguna señal de Jessica así que caminó con rapidez a su oficina y cerró la puerta con seguro. Se sentó en su cómodo y muy tipo hombre de negocios sillón de cuero negro

¿Por qué le estaba pasando esto? Se sentía tan tentado de hablarle, necesitaba hablarle.

Él la llamó, varias veces. Ella nunca respondió. Ella lo ignoró después del mejor verano de su vida. Se creyó un estúpido, cómo es que el se sintió tan conectado a ella y ella fue tan fría ante toda la situación. Se dio por vencido unos meses después, pero nunca pudo sacarla de su cabeza. Quizás, pensó, debería haber hecho más por contactarla…

Alcanzó el intercomunicador y llamó a Taylor.

"En qué puedo ayudarlo señor?"

"Al parecer tenemos vecinos nuevos, Taylor?"

"Eso es correcto señor Grey. El señor Colt y su esposa se mudaron hace dos días al piso 18."

"Necesito que hagas algo por mí…"

Ana se encerró en el baño, lavó su cara con agua fría y miró su reflejo en el espejo por lo que pudieron haber sido horas.

Parecía como si hubiera envejecido en menos de 24 horas, se veía cansada y preocupada, y triste, muy triste…

Ya que ya estaba ahí decidió darse un baño para relajarse. Imágenes de su verano con Christian vinieron a su mente.

Ella lo amaba, se enamoró de él. Pero era joven y tan diferente a él. Se sentía como si no perteneciera a su mundo. Él era un hombre rico, inteligente y atractivo, obviamente no estaba en búsqueda de una relación seria con ella, apenas una chica entrando a la universidad con solo unos pocos cientos de dólares en su cuenta bancaria.

Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo nunca contestó sus llamadas, no quería salir herida y se concentró en sus estudios, pero nunca pudo parar de pensar en él. Sentía, muy dentro de ella que había cometido un error no respondiendo sus llamadas y le dolía, quizás más que un corazón roto lo habría hecho.

"Ana, has estado en el baño por casi dos horas, la cama está lista si quieres recostarte."

"Gracias John, ya voy."

Lentamente salió de la tina y comenzó a secar su cuerpo, sin mirar al espejo esta vez. Se vistió con la bata de baño y salió hacia su dormitorio, sonrió con real sinceridad al ver la acogedora cama. Corrió hacia ella y se recostó sobre las cobijas.

John llegó a la habitación cargando una bandeja con comida. "Por favor, come algo, no comiste nada en el almuerzo, ordené salmón, sé que te encanta" dijo mirando con ternura a su esposa. Ana comenzó a comer, pero sentía su estómago vacío de todas maneras. John podía ser perfecto, pero no era su Christian.

Christian salió de su oficina, no estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo pero no se sentía culpable, se sentía emocionado por primera vez en mucho tiempo y una sonrisa recorrió su rostro.

Fue al cuarto de su bebé. Ella ya dormía, con suerte por toda la noche. Se inclinó para darle un beso de buenas noches. Violet era la razón de su felicidad. Lo que lo mantenía, la razón por la que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de pedir el divorcio.

Jessica caminó dentro de la habitación y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él, tratando de ser tierna. Christian la abrazó por un segundo y la soltó. Ella estaba acostumbrada a su frialdad y no le importaba, siempre había sido así con ella. Iba a ser un año en que no pasaba nada entre ellos.

"La cena está lista, Gale y Taylor se nos unirán" dijo rompiendo el silencio.

"La verdad, no me siento muy bien, por favor discúlpame con ellos, disfruta la cena. Me iré a la cama temprano."

Caminó hacia su cuarto, dándose cuenta de lo poco que Jessica se parecía a Ana y de cómo Ana era perfecta para él.


	3. Es tarde

La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a **E L James**

* * *

 _Caminan tomados de la mano por la orilla de la playa. En ocasiones el agua toca sus pies, es cálida, esperan por la puesta de sol._

 _Hablan de todo y de nada, absorbiendo cada pequeño detalle de información que pueden obtener del otro. La plática se interrumpe a veces por silencios cómodos mientras disfrutan la vista y la compañía mutua._

 _El sonido del mar llena los espacios vacíos._

" _Hemos salido durante un mes y nunca te he dado flores," dijo Christian rompiendo un momento de silencio. No era una pregunta, solo el comentario de un pensamiento, era difícil no compartir todo lo que pasaba por su mente con ella._

" _No es como que esté esperando que me regales flores," respondió ella._

" _Qué tipo de flores te gustan?" Ahora sentía curiosidad por saber._

" _Violetas"_

" _Violetas? Creí que a todas las mujeres les gustaban las rosas."_

" _También me gustan, pero las violetas son mis favoritas" dijo ella sonriendo._

" _Por qué?"_

" _Bueno, es todo por el significado. Para empezar, el color simboliza creatividad e imaginación. Además tienen una historia un poco más mística. De acuerdo a los romanos la flor era un puente metafórico entre mundos fantásticos y la realidad, ellos creían que estas flores eran lágrimas de emoción de los dioses cuando contemplaban su creación. Y también es el color de aquellos que buscan por un significado más profundo en la vida."_

 _Christian la miraba alucinado y con interés, admiraba su inteligencia, sabía tanto de todo para ser tan joven, quizás era el resultado de leer tanto, había una razón por la que se iría a estudiar literatura y escritura creativa una vez terminadas las vacaciones._

 _El sol comenzaba a ponerse, se sentaron en la arena a observar, ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él._

" _Es hermoso" dijo Ana mirando el horizonte que se tornaba naranja._

" _Lo es" dijo el mirándola a ella. El nombre Violet hacía eco en su cabeza, quizás si algún día tenía una hija, la nombraría así._

Ana despertó de un profundo sueño, en su rostro había una hermosa y amplia sonrisa. En lo profundo de sus subconsciente fue a su lugar feliz, más que un sueño había sido un recuerdo, en su mente cada segundo de esa puesta de sol permanencia con claridad.

Su sonrisa se empequeñeció cuando se volteó y vio a John aún durmiendo al otro lado de la cama. Después de cenar la noche anterior tuvo que fingir una vez más el dolor de cabeza para que su esposo no insistiera en la 'inauguración' de la nueva cama.

Dios, qué voy a hacer ahora? Pensó. Ver a Christian la hizo darse cuenta de que nunca amó a John. Por otro lado no podía herirlo, era un hombre bueno.

Un pensamiento diferente cruzó su cabeza entonces, tener todo estos sentimientos por Christian no significaban nada si él estaba casado también. Él estaba con alguien más. Tiene una hija. El hecho de haberlo visto no podía arruinar su vida con John.

Sí, es verdad. No amo a John, pero podría, pensó. Debo trabajar en mi matrimonio. No me puedo dar por vencida tan fácilmente en esto porque… porque… y no podía soportar el pensamiento… porque Christian estaba enamorado de su esposa…

Sintió ganas de llorar. No. No voy a desperdiciar lágrimas. Debo crecer. Su mente era un caos otra vez, olvidado quedó su hermoso sueño, finalmente se levantó.

Media hora más tarde John se le acercó abrazándola por la espalda y dándole un beso en el cuello. Ana tenía preparado el desayuno. Solo tostadas y café, necesitaban ir al supermercado a hacer compras.

"Buenos días dulzura" dijo John sentando en la isla de la cocina y comenzando a comer. "Te sientes mejor?"

"Sí, necesitaba un buen sueño en una cama" dijo sonriendo lo mejor que podía.

"Me alegro"

"Cuando los cubiertos estaban limpios y John arreglaba su corbata, listo para irse a trabajar un timbre proveniente del vestíbulo del ascensor interrumpió su mañana.

Ana caminó a dicho lugar donde un repartidor esperaba.

"Entrega para el señor y señora Colt" dijo el hombre. "Solo firme aquí."

Ana firmó y él le entregó un hermoso bouquet de violetas con una botella de vino. Sabía de parte de quién era. Esperando equivocarse caminó dentro llevando ambos regalos.

"Qué era?" Preguntó John ahora listo y con su maletín en mano. "Oh…?" Dijo él viendo a Ana con sus manos ocupadas. "De quién es eso?" Preguntó una vez más tomando la botella de lo que parecía un muy costoso vino tinto.

"Aquí hay una tarjeta" respondió Ana. En el bouquet había un pequeño sobre blanco. John lo tomó y leyó.

 ***Para el señor y señora Colt. Bienvenidos al edificio. De Christian y Jessica Grey.***

"Vaya, muy amables. Por un momento pensé que no le agradaba. Creo que estaba equivocado."

"Por qué dices eso?" Preguntó Ana caminando a la cocina en búsqueda de algo dónde poner las flores en agua.

"No lo sé, fue un poco extraño ayer, no lo crees? Cómo sea, debo irme, cariño. Nos vemos para cenar" le dio un beso en los labios y caminó hacia el ascensor.

Christian estaba desayunando, miraba constantemente su reloj. Esperaba por el mensaje de Taylor. Jessica le daba pecho a Violet. Él sabía que pronto Colt se iría a trabajar y Ana quedaría sola. Obtener toda la información que requiriera era uno de los privilegios de ser rico y poderoso.

Sintió su celular vibrar en su bolsillo. Discretamente lo sacó y leyó: ***paquete entregado***

"Trabajo?" Preguntó su esposa.

"No…, digo sí. Es solo que tengo una reunión temprano. Deberé marcharme pronto." Dijo él tratando de actuar normal, se estaba poniendo nervioso. Las cosas podrían ir muy mal. Después de todo, él no sabía nada de la situación de Ana.

"Seremos los anfitriones de una cita de juegos con algunos de los niños de los trabajadores de la empresa, mamás y papás vendrán. Será divertido. Estarás aquí?" Con frecuencia Jessica trataba de incluirlo en su muy activa vida social, que si es posible, aumentó con el nacimiento de Violet.

"Va a ser aquí?" Preguntó un poco disgustado. Ella asintió. "No tengo opción de no hacerlo entonces" respondió con un suspiro.

Le gustaba jugar con su hija, ser parte de su vida, verla crecer, ser más inteligente y hermosa, pero la idea de compartir su tiempo con un montón de personas a las que apenas saludaba en el trabajo no le era llamativa.

Aún tenía el celular en su mano. Cuando la pantalla se iluminó la revisó en seguida. ***Colt salió***

"Debo irme" dijo y se paró, besó la cabecita de su bebé. Su corazón palpitaba con rapidez.

Ana acariciaba las flores con cuidado, aún recuerda mi flor favorita. Pero eso no necesariamente significa algo. El timbre proveniente del ascensor se activó otra vez. Se acercó al vestíbulo.

Llegó ahí justo a tiempo para ver las puertas abriéndose. Christian salió de él. Dio un paso dentro del departamento. Estaban cara a cara. Mirándose a los ojos.

"Hola, Anastasia" dijo él. Escuchar su nombre en los labios de él la hizo temblar.

"Hola" dijo ella casi en un susurro, sin poder seguir mirándolo a la cara. "Quieres pasar?" Dijo volteandose y caminando a la cocina, Christian la siguió.

"Gracias por las flores." Dijo indicando donde estaban. "La cocina en el único lugar donde tenemos sillas por ahora. Quieres algo?" Dijo ella encendiendo la tetera, solo por hacer algo. Christian se sentó en una de las sillas.

"No. Yo…" estaba ahí por una razón, claro. Pero ver a Ana tan cerca hacía difícil para él concentrarse. No quería asustarla y perderla otra vez. "Yo… Ana, eres feliz?"

Ella no vio eso venir. Cómo se suponía que le diría la verdad. No, no lo soy, porque aún te quiero a ti. No podía.

"Yo…, lo soy, porque no lo sería?" Respondió sin hacer contacto visual.

"No me mientas por favor." Esa no era la respuesta que quería escuchar, él podía sentir que ella no estaba siendo honesta, él era bueno leyendo a la gente y ella sabía eso.

"Christian…, por qué yo…" no podía mentirle otra vez. "Qué hay de ti?"

Pasó sus dedos por su pelo y buscó sus ojos, pensando por un segundo. "No lo soy, creo que nunca he sido tan feliz como lo fui cuando estábamos juntos." Decirlo en voz alta se sentía tan bien. Pero Ana no sabía qué decir. Estaban casados, la imagen de ella corriendo a sus brazos estaba mal.

"Sé que es horrible, Ana." Dijo Christian leyendo su expresión. "Ya no puedo más. No ahora que estamos tan cerca. Soñé con este día por tanto tiempo. Sé que no te sentías de la misma forma Ana, lo entiendo, éramos demasiado jóvenes. Pero te amaba… y aún te amo."

Por tantos años ella soñó con esas palabras, pero se sentía tan culpable. Era tarde ahora.

"Si me sentía igual, Christian."

"Tú… tú igual?" Sintió esperanza por primera vez en años. "Te llamé tantas veces. Nunca quise que termináramos."

"Christian éramos tan diferentes. No sabía que tú me amabas. Y si solo estabas jugando conmigo."

Christian se paró de su asiento no creyendo las palabras de Ana. "Cómo pudiste pensar eso. Sé que suena cursi, pero después del momento perfecto que tuvimos… alguna vez te di alguna impresión de estar jugando contigo?" Dijo todo eso levantando la voz. Dio un paso hacia Ana que estaba parada al otro lado de la isla de la cocina.

Ana no sabía qué decir. Era verdad. Su estupidez era la razón de que las cosas eran como eran. Una lágrima silenciosa bajó por su mejilla. "No soy feliz Christian… pero no importa. Estamos casados y tú tienen una hija, ya no tenemos 18 o 21." Y tomando una bocanada de aire dijo algo doloroso para ambos. "Ya es tarde para nosotros. Debes irte."


	4. Información - no capítulo

Hola a todos.

Primero me disculpo por no actualizar en mucho tiempo, pero han pasado un montón de cosas en mi vida. Entre ella me vine a vivir a otro país y no tenía un computador para escribir. Intenté escribiendo en el celular, pero se me hizo muy complicado.

Cuando por fin me compré un computador y comencé a escribir nuevamente tuvo un fallo y tuve que enviarlo a reparar. Demoraron 3 meses (no compren HP).

Ahora, el teclado de mi computador está hecho para el inglés así que se me ha hecho más fácil escribir primero en dicho idioma que en español y por eso me he demorado un poco más en actualizar.

Hice algunas modificaciones en los primeros tres capítulos que ya están editados aquí. En algunas horas estaré actualizando con el siguiente.

Pido disculpas una vez más. Espero que disfruten de esta historia.


	5. Distraído

La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a **E L James**

* * *

Christian escuchó las palabras salir de su boca, pero no podía entenderlas.

"Ana, no digas eso. Por favor…, no."

"Es la verdad." Respondió, su voz temblaba. "Christian, tienes que irte ahora," le pidió.

Él acortó la distancia entre ellos. Ana tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. Trató de alcanzar su rostro con su mano pero ella retrocedió.

Ana sabía que si dejaba que la tocara perdería todo el control de sí misma. "No, Christian." Dijo ella tratando de sonar decidida.

Él avanzó nuevamente tratando de alcanzarla, tratando de hacerla entrar en razón. "Para!" Dijo ella fuerte y claro. "Christian, tienes que irte ahora!" _Estoy haciendo lo correcto_ , se repetía, _estoy haciendo lo correcto_.

Apretó sus dientes en desesperación y pasó sus dedos por su pelo… se sentía enojado, desesperanzado, impotente. Negaba con la cabeza de un lado a otro. Sus expectativas eran demasiado altas, la asustó, esto no estaba saliendo como lo había planeado, lo arruinó siendo tan directo, en qué estaba pensando.

"Este no es el fin. No otra vez." Dijo como una promesa y se fue por donde había entrado dejando a Ana destrozada por dentro. Hizo lo que era correcto, pero no lo que quería hacer.

Bajó en el ascensor y se apresuró en subir a su auto, le dio varios golpes al manubrio y cuando finalmente se sintió cansado y sus nudillos comenzaron a doler descansó su cabeza en él. Se sentía estúpido. Tendría que ser más inteligente que eso.

 ***T. Consigue el celular de la señora Colt. Gracias***

Encendió su auto y se dirigió al trabajo. Por qué estaba tan enojado? No podía decir. Todo lo que sabía era que él estaba enamorado de Ana y ella de él. Lo sabía, y de alguna manera siempre supo que debió haber intentado hacer más cuando podía.

Llegó al trabajo. Sin mirar a nadie se apresuró a su oficina en el último piso del edificio. Se sentó en su sillón, solo podía pensar en Ana diciendo es tarde. No es tarde le respondió a la voz en su cabeza. No puede ser. Su teléfono sonó.

"Buenos días señor Grey. La señora Bailey está en el teléfono. Lamento interrumpirlo pero ella insistió."

"Está bien. Le contestaré."

"Qué?!" Dijo el en el teléfono.

"Uh, y ese humor? La verdad es que estamos esperándote Grey, tenemos una presentación preparada para ti." Dijo ella molesta. Estaba acostumbrada al humor de Christian, ella era una de sus pocos buenos amigos y sabía de sus problemas maritales.

"Mierda, estaré ahí en diez minutos."

"Cinco" respondió ella.

"Espero que sea corto Ros."

"Vamos no seas imbécil. Te veo en cuatro, y luego podemos ir por un café."

"Como sea" respondió molesto.

Tres minutos más tarde dejaba su oficina y caminaba a la sala de reuniones. Cerca de quince personas estaban expectantes por su presencia. Algunos se veían incómodos al darse cuenta de su rostro de perro.

"Buenos días" dijo suavizando su voz un poco. Después de todo el siempre era profesional en el trabajo. Su mal humor debería esperar.

La presentación comenzó, él trató de concentrarse. Mientras tanto, en medio de la presentación Taylor finalmente le dio una respuesta.

 ***El celular de la señora Colt va adjunto.***

Su humor mejoró un poquito.

Abrió el adjunto y agregó el número en su celular, sin prestar atención a la presentación escribió:

 ***hola. Lamento lo de hoy. No pretendía molestarte,…**

"Señor Grey, hay algo mal?" Christian dirigió su vista hacia arriba, había sido descubierto distraído. No se había percatado de que negaba con su cabeza mientras escribía el mensaje. Todos lo miraban. Ros lo estaba matando con la mirada.

"Tomémonos diez minutos" dijo ella. "Por favor Christian ven conmigo a mi oficina," y con eso salió, él la siguió. Ella cerró la puerta y lo confrontó.

"Qué te pasa hoy día Grey? Generalmente te comportas muy bien."

"Ros, es solo que… tengo muchas cosas en mi cabeza" dijo.

"Están teniendo problemas otra vez…?"

"No, bueno…, nada nuevo de hecho. Ros creo que estoy listo ahora."

"A qué te refieres? Como listo, listo?"

"Le pediré el divorcio, ya no puedo mentirme más."

"Qué pasó? Unos días atrás estabas diciendo que no podías hacerle eso a Violet."

"Lo sé. Ros, puedo confiar en ti?"

"Sabes que puedes," dijo poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

"Es Ana" dijo él. Él sabía que ella sabía lo que ese nombre significaba para él. Ella solo escuchó, no era la primera vez que Christian comenzaba una conversación con el nombre de ella.

"Está aquí, en Seattle y está casada." Dijo apretando los dientes y sus puños. Siguió hablando. "No me quiere ver ahora, creo que la asusté, y…, y dijo que era tarde para nosotros. No puedo aceptarlo Ros, no lo puedo soportar otra vez."

"Por qué dices que la asustaste?"

"Tenía las palabras en mi mente, quería saber cómo estaba. Eso es todo. Pero la vi, pudo sentirlo Ros, ella no es feliz y le pregunté y le dije que la amo… lo arruiné… debo arreglar esto, no puedo perderla otra vez."

"Christian, siquiera sabes lo que estás diciendo? Ella está casada, no has sabido nada de ella en diez años, estás enamorado del recuerdo de ella no de la Ana real de ahora. Tienes que calmarte, pensar las cosas claramente y dejar de actuar con inmadurez. Lo que pasó ahí" dijo apuntando a la sala de reuniones, "fue muy poco profesional. Ellos prepararon esto para ti durante semanas, no se merecen esto. Por favor enfócate en lo que es real."

Ella tenía razón, qué estaba haciendo comportándose de esa manera? Por lo menos no en el trabajo, se calmó una vez más.

"Tienes razón. Lo lamento. Terminemos con esto entonces." Volvieron al salón. Esta vez, por lo menos en la superficie, Christian se comportó como el CEO que era.

Luego de la larguísima reunión, Christian era libre nuevamente para sentirse miserable otra vez.

"Quieres ir por un trago, podemos llamar a Elliot. Él sabe?" Ofreció Ros, después de todo Christian trató de hacer lo mejor que pudo y la reunión tuvo buenos resultados.

"Creo que paso, no me siento con ánimos. Además, Jessica organizó una cita de juegos con un montón de niños." No pudo evitar la mueca de disgusto.

"De hecho, Gwen y yo iremos con Ángela. Lo había olvidado. Creo que te veré en algunas horas después de todo."

"Eso creo" dijo con un poco de entusiasmo ya que su amiga estaría ahí, y siguió caminando a los ascensores, nada más necesitaba su atención en la oficina así que decidió irse temprano. Se sentó en su auto y revisó su teléfono. Jessica le había enviado algunas fotos de Violet con caras divertidas, hizo que su corazón se derritiera y también que se sintiera culpable. Él nunca hubiera querido tener una hija y estar lejos de ella…, pero las circunstancias cambian.

Tenía otro mensaje de Elliot. Otro de su madre… hermana y varios más. No abrió ninguno. Lo que hizo fue buscar por la única persona en la que podía pensar. Leyó el mensaje incompleto que había dejado esa mañana.

 ***hola. Lamento lo de hoy. No pretendía molestarte,…**

Lo eliminó.

 ***Hola Anastasia. Es Christian. Me tomé la libertad de averiguar tu número. Solo quiero disculparme. Estás ocupada? Puedo llamarte?"***

Se tomó unos segundos y apretó enviar. Estaba asustado por no tener respuesta, pero estaba equivocado.

Ana se distrajo lo mejor que pudo. Tenía una fecha de entrega para un artículo que sería publicado en un diario local en Miami y además las cosas que habían comprado habían llegado así que se dedicó a acomodarlos dándole más vida al departamento vacío. Aún así no tuvo éxito como le hubiera gustado. Él dijo que la había amado, que aún la amaba. Y ella sabía que nunca dejó de amarlo. Pero estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Se pasó el día. John llamó para decir que no llegaría a cenar. Iba a entrar a una reunión larga. Ana estaba agradecida. No quería verlo, aunque no hizo nada malo, la manera en que Christian la hacía sentir le causaba culpabilidad de todas maneras. Y se sentía aún peor cuando pensar a en ver a Christian la hacía sentir feliz, aún cuando le dijo que se fuera, necesitaba verlo o escucharlo otra vez.

Sentada en su nuevo escritorio con la mitad del artículo escrito la distrajo su teléfono. Un número desconocido le envió un mensaje. Su corazón dio un latido fuerte cuando lo leyó. Y sin poder resistirlo, lo llamó, enseguida.

Escuchó un suspiro y luego su voz.

"Anastasia" ella supo que sonreía.

"Hola Christian" dijo ella también sonriendo, el momento de tensión ya había pasado.

"Ana, lamento lo de esta mañana. No sé en qué estaba pensando…"

"Todo está bien." Dijo ella, podía entender por qué había actuado de esa manera, después de todo ella se sentía igual. Hubo un largo silencio. Podían oír la respiración del otro a través del teléfono.

"Por favor, no te enojes, pero lo que dije lo sentía de verdad…"

"Christian, cuál es el punto? No me tortures con eso."

"No, no quiero hacer eso, claro que no. Yo solo quiero hacerte feliz Ana." Su subconsciente disfrutaba sus palabras, pero ella necesitaba poner límites. "Dijiste que no eras feliz temprano. Y no puedo soportarlo, yo te puedo hacer feliz, ya hemos sido felices juntos…" lo sé, pensó ella, pero no lo dijo.

"Por favor Christian. No hagas esto otra vez. Que se supone que haremos?"

"Ana, cometí un error casándome, solo no he tenido el valor de pedir el divorcio, pero lo haré. Te juro que lo haré. No amo a Jessica, nunca lo hice."

"Qué quieres de mí? Yo no puedo hacerle eso a John. Él es un buen hombre, me ama. Lo siento, pero yo también dije la verdad. Es tar…"

"No! No lo digas otra vez" esta vez la interrumpió, estaba levantando la voz y por alguna razón hacía que Ana lo quisiera aún más. "No te atrevas a decir que es tarde, porque no lo es. No lo es!" Apretaba el manubrio con fuerza mientras lo decía.

"Christian, es solo que… tengo miedo, qué pasa si estos sentimientos que tenemos solo son porque nos hemos visto después de tanto tiempo. Qué pasa si no te gusta quién soy ahora o tú no me gustas a mí."

"Eso es fácil de arreglar," dijo él, "nos tendremos que conocer otra vez."


	6. Secreto

Varios de los personajes perteneces a **E L James**

* * *

Christian era todo sonrisas durante la cita de juegos llevada a cabo en su casa. Después de hablar con Ana se sentía con más confianza y esperanzado. El hecho de que por lo menos iban a tratar de conocerse otra vez era suficiente para él.

Ros notó esto, ya que su humor era tan diferente al de aquella mañana. Christian ni siquiera se veía molesto por la cantidad de personas que estaban con sus hijos en su casa. Solo un par de horas hicieron una gran diferencia en su amigo. Y ella podía suponer la razón.

Gwen, su esposa, jugaba con Ángela, la hija de ambas de dos años. Christian se reía de algo que su esposa había dicho mientras jugaban a tirar la pelota entre ellos. El cargaba a Violet. Ros vio a Jessica acercándose y tratando de abrazar a Christian por la espalda, pero discretamente él la rechazó. Era tan obvio que Christian no la amaba. Siempre se preguntaba porqué ella nunca le había dicho algo a Christian al respecto. Era imposible que no supiera que él no la amaba.

Evitando a su esposa Christian caminó hacia Ros.

"Te ves muy feliz. Muy diferente a temprano," dijo ella en voz baja para que solo él pudiera escuchar.

"Tú crees? Solo lo estoy pasando bien" dijo él con una amplia sonrisa que decía que no era por eso. No podía serlo.

"Por lo menos dime que no puedes decirme, pero no me mientas."

"Bueno entonces, no puedo decirte." La dejó y se llevó a Violet al área de lectura, tomó un libro y trató de mostrárselo a su hija. La velada terminó sin ninguna otra pista sobre el cambio de humor en él.

Después de hacer dormir a Violet aquella velada, le dio las buenas noches a Jessica y se excusó una vez más para cenar.

* * *

John se fue más temprano de lo normal aquella mañana, estaba trabajando mucho últimamente lo que resultaba perfecto para Ana porque luego de que él llegaba del trabajo y de comer lo único que quería su marido era dormir.

Después de que John se fuera ese viernes comenzó con su reciente rutina. Preparar el desayuno para dos. Una hora más tarde el timbre del vestíbulo sonó anunciando que su visita estaba ahí.

"Ven a la cocina" gritó ella, estaba vertiendo agua caliente en dos tazas.

"Buenos días, hermosa" dijo él sonriendo y acercándose al mueble de la cocina.

"Sin coqueteos, Christian" dijo ella tratando de sonar seria, pero también con una sonrisa amplia. Le encantaba esta idea.

Habían estado haciendo esto por las últimas dos semanas, y no estaban engañando a nadie. La conección, la química, las chispas, todo estaba aún ahí.

"Ayúdame a llevar esto a la sala de estar, por favor" le dijo dándole las dos tazas.

"Entonces tu marido -dijo la última palabra con algo de resentimiento- trabaja este fin de semana? Porque extrañaré desayunar contigo." Dijo Christian caminando a la sala de estar y dejando las tazas sobre poza vasos que Ana había colocado más temprano.

"No trabaja, y no dramatices. Además… puede que te encuentres con noticias interesantes cuando llegues a casa…"

Christian estaba encantado con la manera en que Ana estaba llevando la situación ahora. Estaban siendo juguetones y conversaban de la manera en que solían hacerlo. Aunque tenían reglas. Sin tocar, sin regalos, sin coqueteos, solo dos conocidos desayunando cada mañana poniéndose al día con sus vidas y también habían acordado mantenerlo en secreto.

"Qué es lo que pasa?" Preguntó intrigado.

"Ya verás" le respondió sin darle ninguna pista.

"Quieres ver algo divertido?" dijo él sentándose en el sofá a muy poca distancia de Ana, ya que ella no diría nada acerca de esas 'noticias'.

"Siempre" repondió. Christian rió a carcajadas.

"Eres tan graciosa" dijo él cautivado por su rápida respuesta. Sus ojos se conectaron y electricidad pasó entre ellos… él solo podía pensar en besarla, pero Ana tomó control de la situación y rompió el contacto visual.

"Entonces, qué ibas a mostrarme?," dijo ella con una voz débil y mirando a tu taza de té. Rompiendo el momento.

Christian aclaró su garganta, sonó un poco ronco cuando habló otra vez.

"Oh claro, sí, mira… tengo este video…"

Christian llegó a casa después de un largo dia en el trabajo. No estaba del mejor humor. No iba a ver a Ana durante el fin de semana y ya se estaba acostumbrado al hecho de verla todos los días.

Se quitó su chaqueta en el vestíbulo. Jessica caminó hacia él llevando un sobre.

"Hola cariño," dijo ella.

"Hola" respondió él, frío, como usualmente era hacia ella.

"Mira lo que recibimos" continuó ella dándole el sobre ya abierto.

Trató de no sonreír mucho cuando reconoció la caligrafía familiar.

 _Estimados Sr y Sra Grey,_

 _Como manera de agradecer vuestro cálido recibimiento al edificio nos gustaría tener el placer de invitarlos a cenar este sábado a las 6pm en nuestro departamento..._

Christian leyó la nota. "Entonces qué piensas, quieres ir?"

"Claro," dijo Jessica. "No he tenido la oportunidad de conocerlos aún y me encantaría."

"Bien," dijo, "le diré a Taylor que envíe una confirmación." Christian se dirigió a la oficina de Taylor quitándose su corbata y desabotonando los botones del cuello de su camilla, poniéndose cómodo ahora que estaba más contento.

"Hola T" dijo de muy buen humor.

"Señor" dijo él.

"Puedes enviarle una respuesta a los Colt, por favor. Estaremos allí mañana a las 6."

El asintió. Como siempre, hizo lo que le pedían. Aunque estas pasadas semanas era más difícil que nunca hacerlo.

"Dilo Taylor. Te daré las respuestas que necesitas" dijo Christian cerrando la puerta. "Confío en ti y sé que tienes buenas intenciones."

Taylor era un hombre duro, y también muy correcto. Christian sabía que estaba dividido entre su trabajo y la lealtad a Jessica.

"Señor, todo el que ha estado en la misma habitación con usted y su esposa puede decir que usted no la ama, es muy obvio, señor. Puedo entender eso, pero usted sabe que le tengo cariño a la señora y no quiero que salga herida. No estoy diciendo que lo voy a traicionar diciéndole algo acerca de sus reuniones con la sra Colt, pero no sé si pueda seguir trabajando para usted ante esas circunstancias."

"Ya veo…" Christian pensó por unos segundos. "Entiendo. No sabía que era tan obvio… el hecho de que no amo a mi esposa… de todas maneras, se que eres un hombre inteligente y te necesito. No quiero que renuncies y por tu paz mental quiero que sepas que no estoy haciendo nada malo."

Taylor no se veía muy convencido pero su trabajo no era juzgar. Una vez más, Christian era bueno leyendo a la gente.

"Sabes qué T? Necesitamos hablar. Vamos por un trago, te explicaré todo lo que necesitas saber."

Fueron a uno de los varios restaurantes que Christian tenía. Después de algo de comida Taylor entendió todo lo que estaba ocurriendo las últimas dos semanas, y se sentía mal por Christian, como hombre y como padre sabía lo difícil que era estar en un matrimonio sin amor y seguir en él por su hija.

"Ahora entiendo señor Grey. Lo siento si lo juzgué. Como dije, la señora Grey no oirá nada de esto de mí. Pero… sé que no me ha preguntado, pero podría darle un consejo?"

"Gracias Jason, claro que puedes."

"Divorciese señor, estoy muy seguro que aunque su esposa no lo pase tan bien, será lo mejor para ambos. Quizás tendrá la oportunidad de encontrar a alguien que en realidad la ame."

"Lo sé. Lo haré."

"Y Señor"

"Sí?"

"No cree que es un poco extraño ir a esa cena?"

Christian suspiro. "Sí, fue lo primero que pensé pero siento que es algo que tengo que hacer."

"A qué se refiere?"

"Ana sigue diciendo lo buen hombre que es John, siempre habla muy bien de él. Si no es feliz con él es por que, bueno, cometió el mismo error que yo. Y no puedo dejar de pensar en el peor escenario. Qué pasa si al final ella lo elige a él, qué pasa si el logra que ella se enamore de él más de lo que alguna vez me amó a mí. Tengo que verlo con ella, debo estar seguro de que si toma esa decisión estará en buenas manos, con un hombre que la hace feliz."

Taylor asintió.

* * *

Ana se estaba asegurando de tener todo lo que necesitaba para el día siguiente. Jamie le había dado una lista muy detallada de productos que utilizaría para preparar la cena. Ya que John quería lo mejor de lo mejor para el grande y genio -de acuerdo a sus propias palabras- Christian Grey, habían contratado un chef para la noche, dos meseros e incluso un equipo de limpieza que iría mas temprano y así no perder ningún detalle.

John llego del trabajo viéndose muy cansado y cargando dos botellas de vino.

"Buenas noches, nena" dijo él dejando la botellas en el mesón de la cocina.

"Hola" dijo Ana que estaba enfocada en su tarea.

"Crees que estamos listos?"

"Sí" respondió. "Necesitas relajarte John. Estoy segura que son gente muy normal."

"Bueno, de verdad espero que hagamos una buena impresión, quiero gustarle. Son muchos puntos en el mundo de los negocios. El es realeza financiera Ana. Sabes que gana 100 mil dólares por hora?"

Ana inconscientemente dejó caer una lata de aceitunas que tenía en su mano. _Qué?_ Pensó, no quería pensar en eso, pensar en su dinero siempre la hizo sentir incómoda. Eso era lo que la hacía creer que estaba jugando con ella, quién iba a querer a alguien tan normal cuando podía tener a cualquiera. _No pienses en esos, no pienses en eso_ se repitió.

"Por favor, no hables de dinero" dijo a John, "es tan irrespetuoso."

"Lo siento" dijo él.

En realidad esa era una de las cosas que no le gustaban de John, le importaba mucho el dinero o impresionar a las personas. Obtuvo un muy buen trabajo en Seattle, pero no se consideraba rica, por otro lado, John quería tener el estilo de vida de una persona con dinero, por eso compró un departamento enorme en un edificio elegante, por eso no quiso enviar sus muebles antiguos desde casa y prefirió comprar todo nuevo.

Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos y poner todo en orden que no lo sintió venir. La abrazo por la espalda y comenzó a besarla detrás de la oreja.

"Por qué no nos relajamos, amor" dijo él en su oreja. "Sé que no he sido muy atento contigo las pasadas dos semanas, lo siento…" dijo bajando por su cuello.

"John…" se sintió muy extraña. El era su esposo, no habían tenido sexo en algunas semanas así que sentir su calor de alguna manera la hicieron sentir bien, después de todo era solo una mujer. Pero tampoco podía dejar de pensar en Christian, como si lo estuviera traicionando a él. "John, no esta noches,... por favor."

"Qué pasa?" dijo él, sus manos comenzaban a explorar las caderas de Ana.

"Estoy cansada, lo siento y la verdad" dijo ella haciendo distancia entre ellos "tengo mucho que hacer para mañana…"

John era un caballero, no iba a forzarla a tener relaciones, pero estaba muy frustrado.

"Ok" dijo dando un suspiro. "Necesitas ayuda con eso?" y continuaron con las preparaciones para el dia siguiente...

* * *

Todo estaba preparado en el nivel 18. La comida olía delicioso, el lugar estaba radiante y John y Ana ya estaban vestidos. Eran las 5:50 de la tarde y solo faltaba esperar.

"La corbata es mucho? Quizás debería haberme puesto un traje, no solo camisa con chaqueta casual, deberíamos haber designado un código de vestimenta. Qué se van a poner ellos. Y si vienen muy elegantes…?"

"Cálmate John, te preocupas demasiado. Creo que la corbata es mucho, creo que él no vestirá una."

"Cómo lo sabes?"

"No lo sé, dije creo…" Ana en realidad sabía, Christian preguntó en la mañana. Le escribió para desearle un buen día y preguntar acerca de la vestimenta. Habían acordado que casual, una cena entre amigos, pero Ana claramente olvidó compartirlo con john.

Christian estaba listo, llevaba una camisa blanca con una chaqueta azul y pantalones azul marino.. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos de estos, esperaba por Jessica en el vestíbulo, ella se estaba asegurando de que Mia tenía todo lo que necesitaba para cuidar a su sobrina. Su hermana de hecho era muy buena con los niños, así que él no estaba preocupado.

"Tenemos dos minutos!" Le gritó a Jessica. No quiero llegar tarde. El siempre llegaba puntual y estaba muy ansioso de ver a Ana. Aunque no estaba preparado para verla con John.

"Ya voy" dijo ella, su voz más cerca. Christian llamó el ascensor y se metió en él, Jessica llegó unos segundos más tarde. Apretó el número 18. Ahora solo había que esperar unos segundos.


	7. Cena

Varios de los personajes perteneces a **E L James**

* * *

Segundos después las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y se encontraban en el vestíbulo de los Colts. Estaba decorado de manera muy hermosa con flores. Era ahora un lugar conocido para Christian.

John estaba preparado para recibirlos, apenas escuchó el timbre se apresuró al vestíbulo. Sintió alivio al ver a Christian vistiendo ropa casual para cenar.

'Señor Grey,' dijo cordialmente. 'Bienvenido' ofreció su mano a Christian para saludarlo.

'Buenas noches' respondió tratando de ser lo más educado posible con John mientras hacía un pequeño escaneo buscando a Ana, no la vio por ningún lado así que prosiguió con las presentaciones. 'Esta es mi esposa, Jessica.'

'Señora Grey, John Colt, mucho gusto.'

´Lo mismo digo, un placer' respondió Jessica observando las bellas flores y notando la presencia predominante de violetas.

Luego Ana hizo su aparición, él la vio venir saliendo por las puertas de la cocina. Vestía un casual vestido rojo de noche. Christian no podía pensar en nadie más hermosa que ella. Cómo le hubiera gustado decirlo para que oyeran todos, pero no podía.

'¿Recuerda a mi esposa, Anastasia?' dijo John con orgullo. Algo en los ojos y la voz de Colt lo hicieron sentir como si su pecho estuviera en llamas.

Christian miró a Ana, tratando de decir con sus ojos lo que no podía decir en frente de todos.

'Sí, la recuerdo. Por supuesto,' agregó mirándola directamente a sus ojos azules. 'Déjeme presentarle a mi... esposa,' dijo la última palabra casi con ironía, pero solo Ana se dio cuenta de lo que decía.

Después de los respectivos saludos Ana los invitó a pasar a la sala de estar donde tragos y aperitivos estaban preparados.

'Por favor, déjeme mostrarle el camino´dijo John a Jessica ofreciéndole su brazo y caminaron juntos a la otra área del departamento, dejando a Christian y Ana tras ellos.

Sin desperdiciar la oportunidad y tomando el riesgo, Christian se acercó mucho a ella y le habló en su oreja. 'Te ves hermosa esta noche,' dijo mientras olía su cabello con discreción.

Ana podía palpar la electricidad pasando entre ellos, sintió sus rodillas débiles, christian sostuvo su mano por solo un segundo, le hubiera encantando acercarse aún más a él, pero no era el momento de hacerlo, necesitaban comportarse.

Soltando su mano tomó una bocanada de aire. 'Vamos a la sala de estar,' dijo ella alejándose de él y caminando hacía los otros, Christian la siguió con una sonrisa en su cara.

Un mesero les servía vino. Christian se sentó junto a Jessica y Ana hizo lo mismo al lado de John, frente a él, eso fue una ducha de agua fría para él considerando el momento que recién habían tenido. Debían pretender que no eran nada, que no se conocían, que no sentían nada el uno por el otro y eso a él le dolía, el hecho de que las cosas pudieron ser tan diferentes hacían que le doliera en el corazón.

Trató de enfocarse en la conversación, pero la verdad es que no podía prestar atención a Colt o Jessica que eran los que llevaban la plática. Mientras más miraba a Colt, más molesto se ponía. La posesión de John sobre Ana lo estaba volviendo loco, la manera en que tenía su brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella hacía que su pulso subiera, o la manera en que discretamente la acariciaba mientras hablaba.

Ana estaba más concentrada en la conversación que Christian, quien parecía estar sumido en profundos pensamientos. Fue un alivio para ella verlo comportándose con su esposa tan fríamente. Podía notar que él no la amaba, no era atento con ella en realidad, no la tocaba ni se reía de sus bromas. Y aún mejor fue que el hecho parecía ser completamente normal para Jessica, como si no le importara.

Ana pudo ver un destello de tristeza en un corto contacto visual que hicieron, solo entonces ella se dio cuenta de lo cerca que John la agarraba, tratando de no llamar mucho la atención se movió lo suficientemente lejos para alcanzar un aperitivo que John tuvo que soltar su cintura. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Christian.

Él se sentía muy miserable viendo a John tan enamorado de Ana, realmente se veían como recién casados, era muy doloroso ver a Ana tan cómoda con la presencia de su marido. Pero se movió, pensó, se movió porque se dio cuenta de que yo no estaba cómodo. Y aunque estaba confundido sobre los sentimientos de Ana por John él sabía que Ana lo quería más.

Por otro lado, John tomó la ausencia de comentarios de Christian como aburrimiento. Parecía estar en otro lugar, y esa no era la manera que él imaginó su primera reunión social con su querido Señor Grey, lo hacía perder la confianza y le causaba nerviosismo, así que sintió alegría cuando Jessica trajo su nombre a colación en la plática.

De repente escuchó su nombre y los tres lo miraban, esperando por una respuesta. Fue descubierto no prestando atención, no tenía idea de qué estaban hablando.

Ana lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que no estaba escuchando ninguna palabra de la que decían así que ella habló, tratando de sonar casual, podía imaginar por qué Christian no estaba prestando atención.

'Su esposa, señor Grey, estaba diciendo que toca el piano muy bien,' dijo Ana.

'Sí…, así es' respondió tratando de no darle importancia a su falta de atención. 'Aprendí a muy corta edad y de verdad lo disfruto' agregó. 'Es una de las muchas cosas que hago en mi tiempo libre.'

'¿Puede practicar lo suficiente?' preguntó John, ansioso de saber más de él.

'Claro,' respondió. 'De hecho tenemos un piano en casa, puedo tocar cuanto quiera.'

'Por supuesto' dijo John con admiración. '¿Cómo aprendió?'

'Comencé muy temprano cuando tenía cuatro años.' respondió mirando a Ana, eso era información nueva para ella. 'No solo yo, mis hermanos también tocan instrumentos, nuestra madre era muy estricta en ese sentido.'

Uno de los meseros le dijo a Ana que la cena estaba lista para ser servida así que pasaron al comedor.

'Han hecho un gran trabajo con la decoración' dijo Christian tratando de hacerle un cumplido a Ana, por supuesto.

'Todo el mérito es de Ana' respondió John con orgullo y sonriéndole a Ana con esa cara que estaba comenzando a odiar.

'Tienes muy buen gusto, Ana' agregó Christian.

'Gracias, señor Grey.' Ella se sonrojó sabiendo a lo que él se refería.

'Paremos con lo de señor Grey, por favor. Pueden llamarme Christian.'

'Sí' dijo su esposa. 'Díganme Jessica, por favor.'

John se sintió tan pagado de sí mismo en ese momento. Se sentía tan importante. Como si fuera parte del grupo al que siempre quiso unirse.

Comenzaron a comer mientras charlaban. Christian trató de enfocarse esta vez, aunque se distraía fácilmente con los movimientos de John. Este tomaba su mano o era muy atento con ella y él se estaba poniendo muy celoso.

Otro nombre en la conversación lo hizo poner más atención, estaban hablando de su hija.

'Me encanta el nombre Violet' dijo Ana. 'Esa es, de hecho, mi flor favorita.'

'Christian también está obsesionado con ella.' dijo Jessica. 'Él eligió el nombre. Dijo algo sobre el significado… que era un puente…?'

'Es un puente metafórico entre mundos fantásticos y la realidad' Ana y Christian respondieron al mismo tiempo.

'Las grandes mentes piensan lo mismo creo' dijo Christian sonriendo ampliamente, pero mirando a su plato, tratando de no ser tan obvio. No importaba lo que había visto esa noche, Ana y él tenían historia, compartían cosas, momentos íntimos.

Esta vez fue Ana la que se perdió en su sonrisa. Si era posible se veía aún más guapo cuando sonreía, pensó ella.

'No sabía eso' dijo John a Jessica. Christian se sintió como el rey del mundo ahora y no iba a parar…

'Bueno, escuché esa descripción hace diez años' prosiguió Christian, 'y pensé que era asombrosa, tan llena de significado, después de eso siempre pensé que si alguna vez tenía una hija la nombraría Violet.'

Los ojos de Ana brillaban, miraba a Christian de una manera muy indecente considerando que estaban frente a sus cónyuges. El hecho de que recordaba sus palabras eran una confirmación de todo lo que Christian le había dicho durante eso días, que nunca la había olvidado.

'Tienes una muy buena memoria' dijo ella entonces, 'recuerdas algo que te dijeron hace diez años.'

'Todo depende de quien lo diga' agregó él. 'Algunas personas pueden dejar una huella en uno, ¿no lo crees, Ana?'

'Apuesto que sí' dijo ella

'Oí que en realidad eres muy bueno con la gente, que puedes conectar bien con tus empleados.' John agregó queriendo ser parte de la conversación.

'¿Dónde escuchaste eso?' Preguntó Christian tratando de esconder la molestia de su voz.

'La verdad que en casi todos lados, pero la primera vez fueron tus propias palabras en una revista financiera.'

'Bueno…, creo que lo soy, entonces. Yo…' y prosiguió dando la típica respuesta que le daría a cualquier periodista. Christian odiaba ese tipo de plática, lo hacía sentir como si estuviera siendo entrevistado en vez de en una conversación casual, y el hecho de que era John el que estaba haciéndolo lo molestaba aún más. Pero Colt no parecía tener suficiente. De hecho, él quería saber más sobre como Christian había alcanzado todo lo que tenía a tan corta edad.

Ana se estaba aburriendo de la conversación de John y podía sentir que todos estaban igual lo interrumpió en el medio de sus preguntas.

'John, no creo que Christian esté cómodo con tu entrevista' dijo ella acariciando su brazo por solo un segundo tratando de no sonar tan seria.

Christian disimuló su sonrisa, se sentía tan bien ser llamado por su nombre por ella en presencia de todos. Y también porque le dijo a Colt lo que todos estaban pensando.

'Lo lamento' dijo john un poco enrojecido. 'Por supuesto, es el fin de semana, no necesitamos hablar de trabajo o negocios.'

'No te preocupes,' dijo Jessica. No eres el primero ni el último que es demasiado entusiasta hablando de negocios con Christian.

Ana sintió esa sensación incómoda otra vez, esa que tenía cada vez que escuchaba que tan rico y poderoso él era y christian notó la sombra oscura cruzar sus ojos. No quería que ana se asustara por algo que para él no era importante, así que comenzó otro tema.

'¿Que hacen en su tiempo libre?' dijo Christian, 'Jessica y yo solíamos jugar tenis, hay una cancha cerca a la que podemos ir.'

'No hemos jugado en mucho tiempo' agregó ella pensando que era extraño que Christian saliera con nuevos planes con extraños, no era típico de él. Le deben gustar mucho los Colts, pensó.

'Si juego tenis' respondió john. 'Era bastante bueno de hecho, gané un par de campeonatos en la universidad.'

'Oh bueno, debo ver eso' dijo Christian mirando a Cna con una expresión que decía soy mucho mejor, Ana casi no pudo contener la risa.

El resto de la velada se fue hablando de deportes y diferentes actividades que hacían o solían hacer. Jessica estaba muy feliz de que pudieran tener una amistad con otra pareja, Christian nunca quería compartir con nadie si no se veía forzado a hacerlo. John estaba encantado.

Para el postre, Jessica y John estaban haciendo planes para la siguiente cena donde los Greys la siguiente semana y si tenían tiempo durante la semana quizás podrían jugar un partido de tenis. Ana por otro lado no sabía si quería hacer sentir a Christian incómodo por la manera de ser de John con ella. Christian no sabía si para el fin de la semana estaría aún viviendo bajo el mismo techo con Jessica.

Estaban despidiéndose, eran pasadas las 11pm, la noche se pasó muy rápido pero no podía haber sido más lenta para Ana y Christian, pretendiendo ser extraños, no siendo capaces de ser quienes realmente eran. Christian tenía todo claro ahora, Ana…, ella necesitaba un poco de tiempo para hacer las cosas bien, pero ¿entendería Christian eso?


	8. Accidente

Varios de los personajes perteneces a **E L James**

* * *

Jessica no paraba de hablar de la cena. Estaba muy contenta de que Christian quisiera compartir con ellos. No hacían suficientes cosas juntos con amigos en común, ella siempre le decía eso. Además Mía quería saber todo así que Jessica le contó cuán agradables eran los Colt y como hicieron todo tan especial para ellos.

Christian trataba de parecer indiferente, pero estaba prestando atención a sus palabras, quería escuchar lo que pensaba de Ana, así que estaba alerta cuando dijo su nombre.

'...y Ana es tan inteligente,' Christian sonrió por dentro. 'Tiene una columna en un diario en Florida, y además está buscando un trabajo de editora en la ciudad…'

'¿Su nombre es Ana?' dijo Mía.

'En realidad es Anastasia,´respondió Jessica, 'pero también va como Ana.'

'Eso es extraño…,' dijo Mía mirando a su hermano sospechosamente.

'¿Qué?' preguntó Jessica.

'Nada.' Respondió Christian con rapidez. 'Mía solo está celosa porque su nombre es tan corto que sería extraño si comenzara a pedirle a la gente que la llamen Mi.'

Jessica y Mía rieron, la segunda entendió el mensaje. Probablemente Jessica no sabe de aquella Ana/Anastasia que Christian conoció hace tantos años atrás, pensó.

'¿Vas a dormir aquí?' preguntó él a Mía cambiando el tema.

'No, voy a ver Ethan. Me recogerá en cinco minutos.'

'Ok. Grandioso. Me voy a la cama entonces. Que tengan buenas noches.'

Caminó a su cuarto y comenzó a cambiarse. Oyó su celular vibrar en algún lugar enredado en su ropa, cuando lo encontró por fin vio el mensaje de Mía.

 ***Manteniendo secretos con tu esposa hermano. No es como si fuera la misma Ana.***

Christian dio un suspiro y respondió.

 ***Por favor, no hablemos de eso o podría pensar en cortar la mesada de alguien.***

 ***No diré una palabra. XOXO.***

Christian colgó su traje y se dirigió al baño. Cerró la puerta con seguro y tomó su cepillo de dientes.

Sus ojos se veían cansados...no, gesticuló a sí mismo. En realidad se veía triste, se sentía triste y amenazado. Estar con Ana cada mañana lo ponía en una burbuja. Solo ellos dos hablando, poniéndose al día, siendo normales entre ellos. Era tan diferente a estar con sus cónyuges. Porque ese era el problema. Ambos estaban casados.

Él estaba en un matrimonio infeliz, pero qué pasaba con ella. Sí, había admitido que no era feliz con John, pero pudo ver lo atento que era él con Ana, sabiendo que Ana era de él, se veía como el tipo de hombre que necesitaba aprobación para sentirse seguro, por lo que la confianza que él tenía con Ana lo molestó. Podía ver una vez tras otra la manera en que él la miraba… tan orgulloso, apasionado, tan enamorado. Él conocía esa mirada. Él sabía que la tenía también cada vez que la miraba y pensaba en ella.

Él le había dicho todo lo que sentía a Ana, pero ella no había dicho mucho sobre sus sentimientos. No era estúpido, lo podía sentir, ella lo amaba, pero lo amaba tanto como él a ella. ¿Lo suficientes como para terminar con su matrimonio y comenzar una vida con él? Luego pensó en todos los momentos que compartieron en secreto. Lo bien que se sentía al tener esa conección con Ana, quizás le estaba dando muchas vueltas.

 _Solo debo dejar que las cosas sigan su curso._ Tomó su teléfono, no quería dormirse sin decirle algo, así que escribió.

 ***Mi hermosa Ana. Gracias por todo, y tú sabes que no me refiero solo a la comida. Soñaré contigo. Buenas noches.***

Ana estaba quitándose su vestido cuando recibió el mensaje. Se sintió tan bien al leerlo, ella no quería que él le dijera esas palabras en este periodo en que se estaban conociendo otra vez, pero leerlas después del momento tortuoso que habían tenido se sentía muy bien. John estaría en el baño por un par de minutos más así que respondió.

 ***Buenas noches para ti también. No puedo esperar para verte otra vez el lunes. Mañana será un día muy largo =(***

 ***Ni me lo digas. Te escribiré durante el día.***

Ana se puso su camisa de noche y se acomodó, estaba lista para dormir ahora que había hablado con Christian, pero John tenía otros planes...

* * *

Cuando Christian despertó estaba de muy buen humor, las palabras de Ana le daban esperanza, solo saber que lo iba a extrañar era suficiente para él. Jessica no estaba por ningún lado,antes de ir a ver a su hija tomó su teléfono del velador y escribió otro mensaje.

 ***Buenos días Ana. desperté pensando en ti. Que tengas un buen día. Tengo un almuerzo familiar así que puede que esté ocupado.***

Ana se sentía tan mal cuando despertó. Se dio cuenta de su desnudez y de que estaba junto a John, fue como si hubiera sido golpeada por una roca. _¿Qué hiciste?_ Pensó.

Se levantó de la cama sin despertar a John y se apresuró al baño cerrando la puerta. Evitó el espejo, no podía mirarse a sí misma. Llenó la tina tratando de relajarse. Tomo jabón y una esponja y comenzó a limpiarse.

Lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. _Lo siento Christian,_ pensó, _lo siento mucho._

Se restregaba la piel tan fuerte que comenzaron a salirle manchas rojas.

Cómo iba a hacer esto con los sentimientos que tenía. Sí John era su esposo y esas cosas pasaban, pero no lo amaba. Al mismo tiempo no quería herirlo, pero al no herirlo se lo hacía a Christian.

Que estúpida se sentía, si tan solo hubiera contestado el teléfono…

Cuando finalmente se controló y se vistió vio su mensaje. No podía responder, no porque no quisiera, sino porque no podía.

Era la tarde. Ana intentaba escribir, para de alguna manera borrar las memorias de la pasada noche. Era débil, pero se le habían acabado las excusas para John, eventualmente tener sexo con él era algo que sería inevitable, pero se sentía tan mal. Como se suponía que miraría a Christian ahora. No era como si hubieran hablado sobre eso, ella no sabía si Christian tenía relaciones con su esposa de todas formas. Pero ella sabía que él notaría que algo andaba mal y ella no podría guardar el secreto, él la conocía demasiado bien y ella era muy mala mintiendo.

Como si estuviera leyendo su mente le llegó un mensaje de él a su celular.

 ***Hola Ana. Me gustaría llamarte para escuchar tu voz. ¿Estás bien? No he oído de ti hoy. Espero con ansias verte mañana. Te extraño.***

Respondió.

 ***Yo también te extraño. Estoy bien, solo ocupada. Tengo una entrevista de trabajo mañana, quizás… no deberías venir.***

 ***Iré, seré tu amuleto de la suerte, necesito verte. ¿Dónde es?***

'También necesito verte', le dijo en voz alta a su teléfono, pero solo respondió a su pregunta.

 ***SIP***

 ***Conozco gente ahí, te puedo dar algunos tips.***

 ***Gracias.***

 ***De nada, me tengo que ir, recién llegamos y Violet está un poco inquieta. Nos vemos mañana, hermosa.***

* * *

'Ponte cómodo, estaré ahí en un segundo' dijo Ana desde alguna parte, probablemente su dormitorio, pensó. Ella no hablaba con su usual voz animada.

Se fue a la sala de estar y se sentó. Recién ahora ahí sentado prestó real atención al departamento por primera vez.

Todo se veía muy cómodo y acogedor. Los muebles eran hechos de madera tallada, las sillas y sillones de cuero café combinaban. Tenían una chimenea eléctrica, rodeada de piedras que la hacían ver real, se paró y se acercó a ver las fotografías que habían sobre ella.

Habían tres marcos. Ana con sus padres. John con los suyos. Y la última… la tomó, era de Ana y John el día de su boda. Ana sonreía a la cámara y John la miraba a ella con esa mirada que él estaba comenzando a odiar.

'¿Qué haces?' preguntó Ana que entraba a la sala.

'Te veías hermosa…' le dijo mostrándole la foto, su voz muy baja.

Ana lo alcanzó y le quitó el marco de sus manos. 'No hagas eso…' le dijo ella, su voz también baja. 'No hagas las cosas más difíciles para ti…' él la miró, los ojos de ella se veían un poco rojos, había llorado?

'¿Te sientes bien esta mañana?' Preguntó preocupado.

'Sí… solo estoy un poco nerviosa por la entrevista.' Mmm… él sabía que estaba mintiendo.

'No te preocupes por eso, estarás increíble. Eres perfecta para ellos, están buscando gente joven. ¿A qué cargo estás postulando?'

'Editora'

'Aún mejor, el gerente general es un gran hombre, solo debes parecer inteligente como siempre y le encantarás, aunque no tanto como a mí' agregó.

'Christian…'

'Lo siento, no debería romper las reglas' dijo.

'¿Quieres café esta mañana?' Le preguntó sonando como si no estuviera realmente prestándole atención.

'Claro' respondió, no le gustaba la manera en que Ana estaba actuando. '¿A qué hora es tu entrevista?' Quizás la idea de un plan nuevo la alegraría un poco, pensó. 'Tengo casi todo el día libre, y pensaba, ¿por qué no vamos a algun lado? Estoy un poco harto de escondernos en este lugar.'

'No puedo hoy día' dijo Ana sin mirarlo. Lo estaba evitando por alguna razón.

'Qué más tienes que hacer?'

'Tengo que escribir y yo…' tragó '...no me siento muy bien.'

'Cuál es el problema Ana?'

'Nada…' respondió ella pero su voz se quebró y una lágrima comenzó a caer por su rostro.

'No, algo pasó y quiero saber qué es.' No quería presionarla, pero ver a Ana sufriendo lo hacía sufrir a él, quería abrazarla, sostenerla en sus brazos, pero quizás no era una buena idea. Ya que no contestó preguntó otra vez. '¿Hice algo para molestarte?' estaba siendo muy avasallante? Quizás sí estaba nerviosa, no, no podía ser eso.

'No, no has hecho nada mal' dijo ella.

'¿Entonces qué?¿Te hizo él algo?' Ana no dijo nada, ahora él sentía su corazón latir rápido. '¡¿Qué te hizo Ana?!'

'Nada malo Christian' aunque ella no lo sentía así. 'Nosotros… hicimos el amor la otra noche… y yo me siento…'

'Para de hablar.' dijo el cortandola en medio de su explicación. Perdió todos los colores, estaba pálido.

'Christian… es mi marido. No puedo decir que no todo el tiempo.'

'No quiero escuchar esto..' se veía perdido… '¿quieres herirme o algo…?' terminó diciendo.

'No… no Christian. Solo estoy siendo honesta.'

'¡Bueno, no quiero tu honestidad ahora!'

'Pero tú me preguntaste' dijo frustrada y un poco desesperada.

'¿Vas a decirme que estas confundida ahora?'

'¿Por qué entonces, por qué lo hiciste?' Dijo christian. Sentía que su corazón iba a explotar, sus manos temblaban. No solo tenía las imágenes de la cena en su cabeza, pero ahora esto. No podía soportar el pensamiento de Ana en los brazos de John. '¡¿Ana, por qué lo hiciste?!

'Para de actuar como un loco, Christian, ¿me vas a decir que tú no tienes sexo con tu esposa?'

'No lo tengo' dijo él, 'no lo tengo y sabes por qué, ¡porque no la amo!' gritó.

Ana no sabía qué decir, despertó sintiéndose mal, pero la confesión de Christian la hizo sentir miserable. Se sintió como el peor ser humano en el mundo.

'No puedo mirarte ahora. Te hablo más tarde' dijo él y caminó hacia el elevador.

'No hagas esto por favor.' Le suplicó Ana.

'No estoy haciendo esto, tú lo hiciste' dijo él.

'No…' esas palabras la hirieron aún más. 'No me dejes' caminó hacía él pero esta vez fue él quien dio un paso atrás.

'Adiós Ana.'

Christian se subió a su auto y manejó tan rápido como pudo, lejos de Escala, lejos de Ana. Llegó a la carretera y pisó el acelerador. Se sentía como adormecido, pero podía sentir su corazón latiendo rápido. No podía pensar con claridad. Deicidio seguir manejando sin parar. Su teléfono sonó varias veces, era Ana. No respondió. Le llegó un mensaje, otro. No los revisó. No le importaba ahora, sentía como si su corazón estuviera roto en mil pedazos.

 _Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan malvada_ , pensó. Si tan solo ella hubiera respondido hace diez años las cosas podrían haber sido distintas. Su dulce e inteligente Ana. ¿Estaba siendo irracional? Ellos estaban casados después de todo, John estaba enamorado de ella. Obviamente había insistido en dormir con ella. No puedo decir que no todo el tiempo le había dicho, así que se había negado antes…

Tendría que acostumbrarse al hecho de que hasta que ella tomara una decisión tendría que compartirla con John. Necesitaba calmarse y hablar con ella, escuchar lo que tenía que decir. Así que decidió volver e ir a verla. No podía dejarla así como así.

Pero iba manejando demasiado rápido, todo se veía borroso y no vio el tronco en medio del camino. Perdió control del auto, sintió que chocó con algo y su cuerpo siendo sostenido solo por el cinturón, le dolía el cuello, el auto chocó con un poste rompiendo la ventana frontal, se activó la bolsa de aire, sintió un dolor en su brazo derecho, la tapa lo había golpeado y podía sentir el sabor de la sangre en su boca, se desmayó.


	9. Hospital

La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a **E L James**

* * *

Ana tuvo que poner todos sus sentimientos de lado e ir a la entrevista, en realidad hizo un buen trabajo y con suerte obtendría el trabajo para el final de la semana. Pero aunque parecía confiada, la verdad era que estaba desesperada. Christian no estaba respondiendo su teléfono ni sus mensajes, que a la fecha eran incontables, trató de llamarlo una vez más pero esta vez fue enviada directamente al buzón de voz. Necesitaba explicarle todo, no estaba confundida, él necesitaba saber eso.

No tenía hambre, pero decidió detenerse en la cafetería más cercana que encontrara para tomarse un momento para ella y pensar, porque después de estar en casa las últimas semanas necesitaba salir.

Encontró una muy cerca, ordenó un café y se sentó en una cómoda silla. La televisión estaba encendida, estaban dando las noticias del medio día. Hablaban de política, no prestaba real atención, pero luego uno de los empleados del café subió el volumen. Habían interrumpido la transmisión normal, Ana miró a la pantalla, por alguna razón se sintió intranquila, y supo muy pronto por qué.

" _Hemos recibido confirmación de que Christian Grey estuvo envuelto en un accidente de auto…"_ podía ver el auto destrozado en las imágenes que mostraban, y a la ambulancia llevando un cuerpo en una camilla. _"No tenemos información sobre su estado de salud, pero él se encontraba inconsciente cuando fue encontrado…"_

Ana se sintió débil, Christian tenía que estar bien. No sabía qué hacer, cogió su teléfono e intentó llamarlo una vez más, no le importaba quién respondería. Sus manos temblaban, la única respuesta fue el buzón de voz una vez más.

Dejó el celular en la mesa y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, tratando de contener las lágrimas, pensando en qué hacer para obtener información. Fue distraída por el teléfono, lo miró esperanzada, pero era John. no respondió, lo que menos quería hacer era hablar con él.

Se culpaba a sí misma. ¿Por qué le dije? No debería haber dicho nada. Todo es mi culpa. Pensaba. Luego recordó que Jessica les había dado su número, para así poder organizar la siguiente cena. Ana dejó el café y volvió a Escala. Se impresionó al ver camarógrafos y fotógrafos afuera, había seguridad a la salida del edificio que solo dejaban pasar a los residentes. El hecho de que Cristian estuviera atrayendo tanta atención la hizo darse cuenta de lo importante que era él. Ella ya sabía de su éxito, gracias a John, pero verlo con sus ojos era diferente.

Ana se apresuró a su piso, encontró la tarjeta en la oficina de John. Su teléfono volvió a sonar mientras ingresaba el número del departamento de Christian. Era su marido.

"Sí!" dijo ella, su voz irritada.

"Oye, ¿estás bien?" dijo su esposo consciente del tono de su voz.

"Estoy bien" dijo tratando de suavizar la voz ahora.

"¿Viste las noticias?" preguntó él.

"Sí, estaba por llamar a Jessica para saber de él" dijo y puso sus ojos en blanco.

"Genial, me avisas, espero que esté bien, las imágenes del auto eran terribles…", Ana dejó de prestarle atención, no quería pensar en ello.

"Sí" respondió, "Te aviso si puedo encontrarla. Adiós." dijo y cortó la llamada. John solo quería comentar la noticias y ella esta muriendo por saber. La angustia y la frustración que sentía eran suficientes.

Marcó el número y esperó.

"Residencia de los Grey. Habla la ama de llaves." Dijo una mujer con amabilidad.

"Hola." Trataba de sonar calmada. "Habla con Anastasia Colt, puedo hablar con Jessica por favor."

"La señora Grey no está en este momento aquí, quiere dejar un mensaje?" preguntó la mujer gentilmente.

"En realidad llamo para saber de Christian… usted sabe algo?"

"Todo lo que sé es que fue llevado al hospital, señora Colt. También estoy esperando para saber más." Ana pudo sentir que ella también estaba preocupada.

"Gracias," dijo Ana, lágrimas silenciosas cayeron de sus ojos. "Por favor, dígale a Jessica que llamé y si necesita cualquier cosa que me diga."

"Le daré su mensaje señora Colt. Que tenga un buen día."

Qué más podía hacer que esperar. Lo odiaba, sin tener ningún derecho sobre Christian no había mucho que podía hacer, no podía ir al hospital o sería sospechoso, se estaba desesperando, necesitaba verlo, saber que no estaba en ningún peligro. Necesitaba decirle que lo sentía y que había tomado una decisión.

* * *

Christian despertó sintiendo sus párpados muy pesados. Podía escuchar el sonido del pitido de las máquinas que median los latidos de su corazón. Trató de ajustar su cuerpo, pero sintió algo de dolor. Tenía un cuello ortopédico así que ni siquiera podía mirar bien su cuerpo. Podía ver que llevaba vendas en su brazo derecho.

La enfermera entró a la habitación. "¡Señor Grey, está despierto!¿Siente algún dolor?" preguntó ella mientras revisaba las máquinas.

"Sí, estoy un poco adolorido" su voz era áspera y era difícil hablar con el cuello. Además sentía que su cara ardía cuando habló, recordó la ventana rompiéndose. "Puede traerme agua?"

Ella puso algo en su intravenosa y luego vertió agua en un vaso y lo ayudó a beber.

"Necesito ver a alguien" dijo él.

"Su esposa entrará en unos minutos. Está hablando con el doctor."

"No, necesito ver a Taylor, mi guardia de seguridad." Le dijo sin prestar atención.

"No tiene permitido de tener visitas, solo su familia cercana, señor Grey."

Dio un respiro profundo. "¿Por qué no? Me siento bien."

"Necesita descansar" dijo ella con calma mientras seguía en lo suyo. "¿Aún siente dolor?"

"No"

"El doctor lo verá ahora que está despierto. Si necesita algo solo presione el botón rojo a su izquierda."

Christian no dijo nada, tenía que encontrar una manera de ver a Taylor y a Ana. El doctor entró y le hizo algunas preguntas mientras que con una linterna apuntaba a sus ojos y revisaba su ficha.

"Necesito ver a mi guardia de seguridad" repitió al doctor.

"Lo siento, necesita descansar. Estoy seguro de que puede esperar hasta mañana" respondió él con calma. "Puede hablar con su esposa, tiene cinco minutos."

Unos minutos después Jessica entró a la habitación luciendo preocupada. Christian no le prestó atención.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Estoy bien" le dio el usual trato frío.

"¿Por qué…, por qué ibas tan rápido?" christian puso sus ojos en blanco.

"Creo que estaba siendo estúpido" dijo. "¿Está Taylor afuera?"

"Sí, por supuesto. Todos lo están."

"Solo necesito ver a Taylor, hazlo pasar."

"La enfermera dijo que no podías tener visitas…"

"¡Me importa una mierda lo que la enfermera diga. Necesito ver a Taylor ahora!" el pitido de la máquina fue más rápido, trató de calmarse. Lo que menos quería era estar peor.

"Necesitas descansar…" dijo ella sin convicción, sabía que Christian se saldría con la suya con lo que sea que quisiera, pero por una vez ella pensó que él podría querer estar con ella en ese momento, estaba decepcionada.

"Descansaré cuando vea a Taylor."

Jessica salió a buscar a Taylor, la enfermera no estaba allí, lo que funcionó a la perfección, Taylor y

Jessica pudieron entrar a la habitación.

"Señor Grey" dijo Taylor con su voz profunda. Christian trató de sonreír, pero sintió las pequeñas cortadas en su cara. Vio a Jessica esperando en la puerta.

"Necesito hablar con Taylor." Dijo Christian cortante.

"Pero…" comenzó ella a decir.

"Señora Grey. Yo lo cuidaré." Jessica salió.

"Señor."

"Necesito que le digas a Ana que estoy bien. Debes tener su número."

"Sí señor."

"También tengo que hablar con ella. Hazla venir."

"No tiene visitas permi…"

"¡Lo sé!" dijo molesto. "Pero puedes arreglar algo". Taylor asintió. "¿Sabes qué pasó con mi celular?"

Taylor buscó en sus bolsillos. Se lo mostró a Christian. El iPhone tenía la pantalla destrozada, solo se podía ver algo de azul y amarillo en la parte superior de la pantalla, el resto era todo negro.

"Aún vibra, pero no se puede ver nada en la pantalla, no he respondido."

"Bien. Consígueme un teléfono nuevo, por favor."

"Algo más."

"Asegurate de que mi familia se vaya a descansar, estoy bien. No quiero a nadie aquí que pueda ver a Ana."

"Me las arreglaré" dijo Taylor.

"¿Cómo está la prensa?"

"Están tratando de obtener información, solo tiene las imágenes del lugar del accidente."

"Dile a Kate que de un comunicado de que estoy bien. ¿El edificio está seguro?"

"Sí, tengo gente aquí y en Escala."

"Buen trabajo T. ¿Estoy en problemas?"

"Puede que le retengan su licencia por algunos meses y tendrá que pagar los daños."

Christian suspiró. "La firma de su padre se está haciendo cargo."

"Por lo menos no es nada grave. Bien, estaré esperando."

"¿Quiere ver a su esposa?"

"Dile que estoy durmiendo"

Taylor lo pensó un momento, pero no dijo nada sobre eso. "Sí señor."

* * *

Cerca de las cuatro de las tarde su teléfono sonó, era un número desconocido. Sus manos temblaban cuando alcanzó el teléfono. Las noticias no habían dado ninguna información nueva todavía. "¿Aló?"

"Señora Colt" dijo una voz de hombre. "Habla con Jason Taylor. Trabajo para el señor Grey" dijo él.

"¿Cómo está él?" preguntó ella enseguida.

"Está bien señora Colt. Recién despertó y me pidió que la llamara. Pidió verla."

Ana sonrió, él estaba bien y quería verla. "Sí, iré" respondió.

Después de que Taylor le diera la información que necesitaba, Ana se apresuró al hospital, había algo de prensa afuera, Ana pudo escuchar en el auto un comunicado oficial que fue entregado a los medios.

Caminó rápido hasta el piso que Taylor le dijo, y siguió sus indicaciones. "Señora Colt." un hombre alto, que parecía un guardaespaldas se le acercó. Ella reconoció la voz. "Sígame" dijo él. Mientras caminaban Taylor le dio información sobre la condición de Christian. "No tiene permiso de recibir visitas. No se preocupe…" le dijo leyendo su expresión, "no está bajo ningún peligro, solo necesita descansar y está bajo medicamentos. Despertó y pidió verla prontamente. Compré algo de tiempo con la enfermera, pero no puedo asegurar cuánto tiempo será o si el señor Grey estará consciente. Y no tiene nada de qué preocuparse" prosiguió, "La señora Grey se fue a casa con la familia del señor Grey, regresarán mañana por la mañana, y yo tengo el teléfono de él, aunque no funciona."

Por sus palabras supo que Taylor sabía mucho, y estaba agradecida por el hecho de que hacía lo que Christian le ordenaba.

"Gracias" dijo ella.

Taylor asintió, dio un pequeño golpe en la puerta y la abrió para Ana.

Christian estaba recostado en la cama, se veía mejor que en su imaginación, tenía algunas cortadas en su cara pero no eran profundas, y tenía vendas en un brazo. También tenía un cuello ortopédico. No pudo dejar que culparse, ella le había hecho eso, se veía tan vulnerable así. Se acercó y con cuidado tomó su mano. La electricidad los unió.

Sus ojos grises se abrieron y se unieron a los de ella, sonrió levemente, podía decir que estaba bajo muchos sedantes porque él no podía mantener sus ojos enfocados en ella o abiertos por mucho tiempo. Y de hecho, Christian estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no dormirse. Pero los analgésicos eran fuertes.

"Ana…" dijo con alivio. No podía abrir mucho la boca y su voz era baja. "Lo siento, amor. Por favor, perdóname" dijo él.

"No tienes que sentirlo, Christian" respondió ella, "Yo lo siento. Hice que te molestaras…" acariciaba su frente con suavidad, Christian trataba de mantener sus ojos abiertos.

"Pensé las cosas, antes del accidente" dijo él y tragó, "lo entiendo Ana. Haré todo lo que deba para estar contigo, incluso si debo compartirte."

El hecho de que dijera eso derretía su corazón, pero no significaba que estuviera de acuerdo con él. "No." dijo ella segura "no quiero que hagas eso. Tome una decisión Christian. Hablaremos de eso cuando estés mejor."

Christian pareció ido por algunos segundos. Cuando abrió sus ojos otra vez Ana pudo ver la pregunta en el gris de ellos. Se acercó a su oreja y le dio la respuesta que él esperaba. "Esta vez tomé la decisión adecuada, no te preocupes por eso ahora" levanto su rostro para ver los ojos de él brillantes.

La voz de Christian era más difícil de entender cuando volvió a hablar.

"Acuéstate conmigo" dijo él.

"No puedo" dijo ella sonriéndole, "estás herido, no quiero lastimarte."

"No lo harás… por favor" él insistió. "Hay espacio suficiente" apenas abría sus labios.

Con cuidado Ana se ubicó en el lado de su brazo bueno. Estaba tibio. Pasó un brazo por su cintura y posó su cabeza en su pecho absorbiendo su olor, la pureza del momento, cómo pudo dejarlo ir antes, pero no esta vez.

"Te amo" dijo él, no era el mejor escenario o el más romántico, pero se sentía bien escucharlo después del horrible día que habían tenido.

"Y yo te amo a ti" respondió ella.

Christian se durmió, unos minutos después Taylor golpeó la puerta. Ana besó a Christian en la frente y salió sintiéndose maravillosamente.

"Gracias señor Taylor" dijo Ana, "estoy muy agradecida."

"No hay problema señora Colt."

"¿Va a la casa?"

"Me quedo," dijo él, "es mi trabajo," algo en su voz le dijo que él no se quedaba porque era su trabajo, sino porque le tenía afecto a Christian.

"¿Le gustaría un café?" Ofreció Ana. "Ya que se queda…"

Taylor fue pillado desprevenido.

"Ya vengo" dijo Ana sonriéndole. "¿Azúcar, leche, crema?" preguntó Ana.

"Crema, por favor." Respondió él.

Ana fue a la cafetería y compró dos cafés y algunos snacks. Le dio un café y se sentó a su lado por unos minutos.

Taylor realmente apreció el gesto.

"Cuídelo, por favor"

"Lo haré" dijo él con sinceridad.

Se despidieron y Ana se fue, sabiendo que ese buen hombre cuidaría a su amor.


	10. Hospital II

La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a **E L James**

* * *

Ana volvió a casa como siendo cargada por nubes, el hecho de que Christian estaba bien y de que ella finalmente le había dicho que lo amaba le daba paz en su mente, pensaría en John después, pero ahora quería atesorar el momento de solo estar con Christian.

Entró en el departamento buscando su teléfono, lo había apagado para evitar interrupciones, eran las 6:05 de la tarde. Tenía algunas llamadas perdidas de John, algunos mensajes también. Distraída se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse un té.

"¿Dónde has estado?" dijo John haciendo que Ana diera un pequeño salto. "He estado preocupado por ti, no has respondido mis llamadas." Su tono era entre molesto y extrañado, Ana había estado actuando rara con él todo el día.

"Necesitaba aire y salí a caminar," dijo ella con calma.

"Por lo menos me hubieras dejado una nota. Ya que no ibas a responder mis llamadas…" dijo él.

"Lo siento, quería algo de privacidad. Además nunca estás en casa temprano ahora, no pensé que sería un problema" respondió Ana mientras vertía agua en la tetera.

"Pensé que podíamos cenar juntos". Dijo él con su usual voz calmada ahora y sentándose en la isla de la cocina.

"Oh, no tengo nada, lo siento. Puedo cocinar algo rápido." Respondió ella distraída buscando un par de tazas y las colocó frente a John.

"Eso está bien, traje comida," dijo él enseñándole las bolsas de papel que había dejado sobre la cocina. "¿Estás segura que estás bien?"

"Estoy perfectamente bien" respondió ella. _Mejor que nunca,_ pensó.

Había algo diferente en ella, se veía fresca, radiante. ¿Qué la había puesto en ese buen estado de ánimo? Pensó. Aún mirándola sospechosamente recordó la llamada de los Grey.

"Jessica llamó, Christian está bien, solo necesita descansar."

Ana sonrió, "son noticias excelentes" dijo. "¿Quieres comer aquí o en el comedor?" Le preguntó.

"Aquí está bien. Así que tendrá que quedarse en el hospital, pero las radiografías y todo se ven bien."

Después de que Ana tuviera todo listo para servir y John se puso ropa cómoda comenzaron a cenar. Ella pensaba en cómo sería cenar con Christian después de un largo día de trabajo. Cómo sería la vida con él.

John siguió hablando de su día, de lo importante que era todo lo que él hacía, y por supuesto, sobre el accidente. Era imposible para Ana seguirle la corriente de todo lo que decía. De alguna manera John estaba siendo muy egoísta y narcisista últimamente, ni siquiera le preguntó por su entrevista de trabajo. Me sentiré como parte de un equipo con Christian pensó. No será tan solitario...

"... y mañana estaré muy ocupado, en caso de que no llame, pero estaba pensando que quizás podemos ir al hospital temprano para ver a Christian o por lo menos apoyar Jessica."

"Sí," respondió Ana enseguida, si ir con John era el precio que tenía que pagar para ver a Christian el siguiente día lo pagaría. "Buena idea."

"Genial entonces, me pregunto si hay prensa afuera del hospital también, quizás debería ponerme mi traje elegante…"

Ana puso los ojos en blanco, era todo lo que le importaba a John, ser notado...

* * *

"Christian debería estar en algún lugar del cuarto piso…" dijo John leyendo las señales, Ana tuvo que actuar como que no sabía dónde estaba él. Estaban mirando un mapa. "Creo que sé a dónde voy" se dirigieron en la dirección que Ana sabía era la correcta. Era muy temprano, ella no esperaba ver a Christian, debería estar descansando, pero John insistió en ir antes de su entrada a trabajar.

Ana vio a Taylor en la distancia, sentado afuera de la habitación de Christian. Se veía cansado pero bien, él dijo que dormiría un poco. Desde un pasillo cercano apareció Jessica, caminaba con otra mujer más o menos de su edad, rubia, muy elegante y moderna, de repente la reconoció, solo unos segundos después ellas también notaron la presencia de ellos y la mujer rubia no escondió su entusiasmo.

"¡Dios mío! ¡Anastasia Steele!" dijo ella acercándose y dándole un abrazo.

"¡Kate! Que bueno verte. ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Mi cuñado tuvo un accidente y además soy su encargada de relaciones públicas" dijo ella sonriendo. "¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?"

"Estamos aquí para ver a Christian Grey," dijo John que no podía permitir ser dejado de lado. "Usted es Kate Grey," dijo él, Ana lo miró impresionada.

"¿Grey?" preguntó.

"Sí" respondió Kate, "Me casé así que ahora soy Grey" dijo sin darle mucha importancia. "No puedo creer que estés aquí para ver a Christian."

"Somos vecinos" agregó Jessica.

"¡Es un mundo pequeño!" dijo Kate y continuó hablándole a Ana, sin prestarle atención a Jessica cuando habló. "¿Cuándo te mudaste aquí? No lo puedo creer, estudiamos juntas un semestre en la universidad, por cierto" le dijo explicándole a John. "Quería probar un ambiente más soleado por un tiempo… ,y ¿cómo te llamas?" le preguntó ella.

"Oh sí, lo siento. Él es mi esposo, John Colt." respondió Ana presentándolo.

"Encantado de conocerla" dijo él y se dieron un apretón de manos. "¿Cómo está Christian? Quise venir antes de irme a trabajar."

"Él está bien" respondió Jessica, "deberían darle el alta mañana en la mañana. La única razón por la que no se la dan hoy es porque es terco y no descansaría en casa."

"¿Está despierto?" Preguntó Ana esperando poder verlo aquel día.

"Va y viene" dijo Jessica. "Está bajo medicamentos, pero deberían reducir los sedantes pronto. De hecho, voy a verlo" dijo. "Con permiso" entró por la puerta de la habitación.

"Debo hacer algunas llamada, no te vayas sin darme tu número Ana, no puedo creer que no mantuvimos el contacto, tenemos que salir pronto a tomar algo, cenar, lo que sea" dijo ella alejándose y marcando un número en su celular.

"¿Cómo sabías su nombre?" preguntó Ana a John.

"Es una famosa periodista de economía y la encargada de relaciones publicas del hombre de negocios más poderoso de Seattle" dijo él como quien comenta el clima.

Estaba feliz de ver a Kate, con todo lo que estaba pasando se alegraba de reunirse con una vieja amiga. Pero estaba casada con Elliot, y Elliot la conocía, pensó que finalmente había encontrado a alguien en quien confiar, pero sabiendo que era familiar de Christian quizás no era la mejor idea. "John, podrías ir por un café por favor?" Le pidió.

"Claro" respondió, "si puedo encontrar la cafetería."

"Creo que vi una en el primer piso," dijo ella.

"Ya vengo."

Ana se sentó junto a Taylor. "Está casada con Elliot" dijo ella.

"Lo siento, no sabía que se conocían de antes."

"No se disculpe" dijo Ana. "No es su culpa."

"No debería preocuparse por el señor Elliot y su esposa, y aún así, probablemente el señor Grey se hará cargo. Y el señor Elliot tuvo que viajar a Vancouver anoche, no estará aquí hoy."

"Gracias" dijo ella aliviada. "Durmió usted algo anoche?"

"Sí, más de lo que pensé" dijo él. Entonces la puerta de Christian se abrió y Jessica salió. Se veía pálida y enferma. Taylor se paró, Ana lo siguió.

"¿Está él bien?" preguntó él, Ana también se preocupó.

"Sí, él está bien" dijo con una voz que indicaba que estaba evitando llorar. "Quiere verte" le dijo a Taylor. Taylor asintió y entró.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó Ana preocupada por ella. Una lágrima silenciosa cayó por el rostro de Jessica. Quizás era la impresión de ver a Christian o pasó algo dentro.

"Estoy bien" respondió. "¿Puedo pedirte algo? Si Taylor o Kate preguntan, diles que me fui a casa."

Ana no sabía qué pensar de su comportamiento, asintió a Jessica y ella se alejó rápidamente. Ana se sintió muy mal,era algo relacionado con ella? Y sin anunciarse abrió la puerta de la habitación de Christian y la cerró a sus espaldas, ambos hombres la miraron.

"¿Qué le dijiste?" pregunto Ana. Christian tenía una mirada preocupada.

"Le dije que se fuera a casa…" dijo él, su voz sonaba más como él ya.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le pediste eso?"

"¿Por qué estás molesta conmigo?"

"¡Porque ya estamos hiriendo personas!" dijo Ana más fuerte de lo planeado y tratando de no llorar.

"Taylor…" dijo Christian.

"Estaré afuera, señor." Taylor salió.

"Ven aquí" le dijo él con suavidad. Ana dio algunos pasos hacia él.

"Sé por lo que estás pasando" dijo Christian, "pero si vamos a seguir con esto, incluso si herimos personas en el camino, tenemos que hacerlo, si queremos ser completamente felices tenemos que estar libres de ellos."

"Pero por lo menos podrías evitar ser cruel con ella. Porque si lo eres me hace sentir como si estuviera siendo una mala persona."

"Lo siento. Seré mejor, es solo que no quiero sentirme culpable luego. No quiero que se quede aquí y que sea una esposa atenta cuando le voy a pedir el divorcio. No quiero deberle nada…" Ana se acercó más, lo suficiente ahora para que él tomara su mano y la besara. "Estoy feliz de verte tan temprano, me preguntaba si estaría contigo hoy."

"¿Cómo dormiste?" le preguntó ella más calmada, sabía que Christian tenía razón pero se sentía culpable por Jessica.

"Desperté algunas veces por el cuello, es incómodo. ¿Y tú?"

"No estuvo mal" dijo ella y sonrió. "Dormí toda la noche en mi lado de la cama." Christian rió.

"Eso me alegra mucho" dijo él. Ana se inclinó, incluso en esa situación podían encontrar un momento de felicidad juntos. Pasó sus dedos por el pelo de él, mirando a sus ojos, esta vez él podía mantener la mirada. Ella miró sus labios, debería hacerlo… estaba muriendo por hacerlo, así que inclinó más su cabeza, ambos cerraron sus ojos…

Toc, toc...

Alarmada, Ana se reincorporó y Christian soltó su mano. Ambos frustrados. Ana caminó a la puerta y la abrió, era, por supuesto, John.

"Oh Ana, estás aquí. ¿Si mi esposa está aquí por qué no me dejaste entrar?" dijo él con una voz muy engreída.

Christian más que nunca sintió que quería golpearlo en la cara.

"¡John!" dijo Ana. "No seas mal educado."

"Lo siento…" le dijo a Taylor sin importancia y entró en la habitación.

"Nunca tendrás éxito en el mundo de los negocios si le hablas así a la gente" dijo Christian con sus dientes apretados.

"Estaba buscando a Ana, él dijo que estaba aquí y luego no me dejaba entrar."

"Eso es porque yo digo cuando la gente puede verme o no," dijo Christian respirando con fuerza. John se puso completamente rojo, no se sentía para nada importante en ese momento.

Tragó y prosiguió. "¿Cómo te sientes hoy?" preguntó, se percibía por su voz que estaba avergonzado.

"Estoy genial" dijo Christian. "Estaría trabajando si fuera mi decisión."

"Bien, me alegra oírlo, y de hecho yo necesito irme a trabajar. Lamento la visita tan corta. Espero que puedas estar en casa pronto. Si me disculpas por favor. ¿Ana?" dijo él. Ana le dirigió una mirada a Christian y salió con John.

"Tengo que hablar con Kate antes de irme, tú puedes irte, tomaré un taxi o caminaré, no estamos lejos de casa."

"Claro" dijo él sin prestar real atención. "Nos vemos después" dijo y se alejó.

"Lo siento" dijo Ana a Taylor, "Él tiene… problemas de poder."

"No tiene que preocuparse por eso… señora Colt."

"Por favor, llámeme Ana."

"No sería correcto" dijo como si Ana hubiera dicho algo muy serio. Ana no pudo responderle porque Kate estaba de vuelta.

"Ana, qué bueno que aún estés aquí, aquí está mi tarjeta. Dame una llamada, esta noche es perfecta, Elliot no está" dijo ella. "Estaba hablando con mis suegros, estarán aquí pronto, te van a encantar."

"No puedo quedarme, lo siento. Pero con gusto te llamo luego" dijo ella.

"Oh, bueno estaré esperando. Kate miró a su celular, "Oh hablando del rey de roma. Te veo esta noche" dijo y se volvió hablando a su teléfono "Hola amor…"

"¿Puedo despedirme?" dijo Ana a Taylor.

"Señora Colt, usted es la única persona que no necesita autorización" por alguna razón eso hizo que Ana se sintiera rara.

"Gracias" dijo Ana y esta vez dio un pequeño golpe en la puerta.

"Qué imbécil" dijo Christian cuando la vio.

"No hables sobre él, ya se fue."

"¿Tú te quedas?"

"No creo que sea sensato, tus padres estarán aquí pronto."

"Te van a amar." Ana no quería pensar en eso aún.

"Ya conocía a kate" dijo ella.

"Oh, de dónde."

"Hizo un semestre en mi universidad, tuvimos algunas clases de escritura juntas. Eramos amigas, pero no seguimos en contacto hasta ahora."

"¿Ella sabe…?"

"No. nunca le hablé a nadie de ti, era más fácil…"

"Ya veo… no te preocupes por Elliot, él es un buen tipo."

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Sí"

"Son… Kate y Jessica amigas cercanas…?"

"No, de hecho no creo que se caigan muy bien."

"¿En serio?"

"Sí, pero Kate es muy profesional y Jessica actúa su parte bien cuando no hay miembros de la familia presente…"

"¿Por qué no se caen bien?"

"No sabría decir…, creo que intentaron ser amigas pero creo que tuvieron una discusión o algo…"

Ana pensó en esas cosa, ¿podía confiar en Kate? "Creo que debería irme ahora" Christian hizo un puchero. "Llegará el momento en que nada ni nadie nos separará" dijo Ana con su voz dulce.

"Cuento con eso" respondió él. Ana se inclinó otra vez y besó su frente. "¿Nos vemos mañana?" dijo ella.

"Por favor" respondió él. Ana camino a la puerta y apunto de abrirla se voltió. "Cuidate, te amo" dijo ella.

Christian sonrió, "yo te amo más" respondió y Ana se fue.


	11. Escarvando en el Pasado

La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a **E L James**

* * *

Christian arrastraba su maleta de mano, con la otra agarraba la mano de Ana. caminaban hacía el portón de seguridad, sus vacaciones habían terminado y él iba a volar de regreso a Seattle. Debería haber vuelto una semana antes con Elliot, su hermano, pero cambió de opinión. La verdad era que no estaba listo para decir adiós aún, pero por supuesto no se lo dijo ella, solo le dijo que necesitaba más sol.

Ana no quería mostrar lo triste que estaba. Ambos acordaron que era algo de verano y ninguno de ellos creía en las relaciones a larga distancia. Ana sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, y además, cómo un hombre como él iba a quererla a ella para algo serio, recién comenzando la universidad y solo una mesera por el verano, y ellos eran demasiado jóvenes para tener un compromiso.

Llegaron al portón de seguridad. Christian tragó y se volvió a Ana para verla de frente. "Bien entonces… aquí es donde nos despedimos" lo dijo tratando de sonar indiferente mientras veía esos ojos azules por última vez.

"Que tengas un buen viaje" dijo ella, su voz sonaba un poco más alta de lo usual.

"Así que… adiós entonces." Christian la abrazó, podía sentir el aroma de su pelo, por un segundo pensó que no podría dejarla ir.

"Adiós" respondió Ana en su pecho empujándolo de su abrazo. Él la dejó y se dirigió a la fila para ser revisado. Este era uno de los veranos más geniales de su vida, no quería terminarlo, o por lo menos no así. No pudo decirle lo que ella significaba para él, que la amaba, por que lo hacía, estaba enamorado de ella. Se volvió para ver si Ana estaba esperando… pero no estaba, era su turno en la fila.

Apenas Christian caminó en la otra dirección Ana se apresuró fuera del aeropuerto, sin mirar atrás. Para cuando llegó a su auto respiraba agitada. _Estoy bien,_ se dijo, este iba a ser un hermoso recuerdo. Algo así como su propia historia de amor trágico como las que le gustaba leer. Quería ser dura, no era la clase de chica que lloraría por un chico, pero vaya que si quería. _Esto es bueno para ti Ana_ , se decía, _es mejor de esta manera, estás evitando que te rompan el corazón..._

* * *

Ana estaba ordenando todo en su nueva habitación de la universidad. Era un lugar acogedor, no muy grande, pero por lo menos tenía una habitación privada con un mini refrigerador, un closet decente y un escritorio. Estaba casi lista desempacando cuando pasó por primera vez, su celular comenzó a sonar, el identificador de llamada mostraba 'Christian'... se sentó en la cama mirando a la pantalla. Casi a punto de perder su voluntad dejó de sonar. Ahora la pantalla mostraba una llamada perdida.

Qué podía querer él de todas formas. Y aunque se moría por escuchar su voz, no había razón para hacerlo. Además, necesitaba enfocarse en sus estudios. Ella iba a ser fuerte.

* * *

Cinco meses habían pasado, él había perdido la esperanza y estaba desesperado, pero qué se suponía que hiciera, era obvio que ella no quería hablar con él. Él se enamoró, pero ella no lo quería a él como él a ella y tenía que aceptarlo. Pero quizás podía persuadirla, quizás si viajaba allá y trataba de encontrarla… ¿ _Cuál es el punto?_ Decía una voz en su cabeza, _si no quiere hablar contigo no querrá verte tampoco._

"Esta es la última vez, lo juro" le dijo a Elliot y a Ros, estaban en su departamento.

"Hermano, tienes que superarla," dijo Elliot tomándolo por los hombros como un acto de apoyo.

Christian suspiró. "Es la última vez" repitió él.

"Ok," dijo Ros. "Pero esto es lo que haremos, intenta una última vez, si no contesta, nosotros vamos a eliminar su número de tu teléfono."

"Es una excelente idea" dijo Elliot. "Necesitas salir, divertirte, conocer chicas nuevas."

Christian lo pensó. ¿Quería hacer eso? Sabía que Elliot estaba en lo correcto, necesitaba superarla…

"Ok" dijo él. "Lo eliminaré" dijo inseguro.

La llamó una última vez…

…

…

Nada…

Después de que el buzón de voz se activara colgó.

Miró a su teléfono por varios minutos. Lo dejó al lado y se paró.

"Háganlo, Elliot sabe la contraseña, pueden quedarse si quieren" dijo él y se dirigió a su habitación.

* * *

"¡Por qué mierda lo hicieron!" gritó Christian a su hermano irrumpiendo por la puerta del comedor de la casa de sus padres. Había manejado todo el trayecto para confrontar a Elliot, porque qué más podía hacer. Todos en su familia lo miraron alarmados.

"¿Qué pasó hijo? ¿Por qué estás tan molesto?" Preguntó su padre preocupado.

Christian tenía la respiración entrecortada, corrió una silla y se sentó, derrotado. "Él borró mis fotos…" dijo como un niño pequeño que acusa a su hermano. "Eliminó las fotos de Ana…"

Todos lo miraron con un poco de lástima. "¿Por qué lo hiciste Elliot?" preguntó su madre con calma, tratando de ser justa con ambos.

"Fue por tu propio bien, Christian. Habíamos llegado a un acuerdo, tienes que seguir adelante."

"Solo dijimos su número…" respondió él sin mirar a nadie, como hablándole al viento.

"Queríamos asegurarnos que cumplirias tu palabra. Lo siento."

"¿Has comido hijo? Pediré que preparen un puesto," dijo su mamá después de un largo silencio.

"No tengo hambre" dijo Christian, se sentía muy deprimido, podía haber llorado si no hubiera estado en frente de todos. "Lamento si interrumpí" dijo. "Me iré a casa…"

* * *

Christian tuvo que ver a sus mejores amigos comenzar relaciones, enamorarse, casarse, ser felices, pero él estaba solo, nunca encontró una conección con alguien, no pudo parar de pensar en Ana, incluso siete años después de que todo había pasado, nunca tuvo más que una noche con una chica.

"Hijo, deberías encontrarte una buena chica, casarte, comenzar una familia." Comenzó su padre durante el desayuno un día. "Tu madre y yo estamos preocupados por ti. No te vemos lo suficiente, y cuando lo hacemos, parece que estuvieras en otro planeta. Y sé que no estás preocupado por trabajo, las cosas parecen ir muy bien."

Christian tomó un sorbo de su café. "No es así de fácil, papá. ¿Tú crees que quiero estar solo?"

"Claro que no hijo, pero creo que no estás intentándolo lo suficiente. Sabes, tengo un abogado en la firma, tiene una hija muy bonita, quizás podría arreglarles una cita… ¿quién no querría tener una cita contigo?"

Christian miró a su padre con el ceño fruncido. "Ese es el problema papá, no me quieren por lo que soy, me quiere por lo que tengo."

"Lo entiendo, pero es solo una cita…, no me mires así. No le haría daño a nadie. Tienes que pensar que pronto tendrás 30 años, eres uno de los hombres más ricos de Estados Unidos, necesitas una familia, un heredero, ¿no te gustaría tener un hijo?..."

* * *

Los tres amigos pasaban el rato en el departamento de soltero de Christian, desde mañana sería un lugar compartido. Él bebía, tratando de calmarse, en realidad no lo estaba logrando pensando en el día siguiente.

"Te va a encantar la vida de casado" dijo Ros, "es algo muy poderoso saber que perteneces a alguien y ese alguien te pertenece."

"Mmm…" respondió, lo que en verdad pensaba era, eso es porque tú amas a tu esposa.

"Todo saldrá bien" dijo Elliot, "sabes, no es tan difícil como te lo pinta la gente, y sí puedes tener sexo, no para después de casarte," dijo tratando de bromear.

"Desearía tener lo que ustedes tienen" dijo. "De verdad que estoy tratando…" Ros y Elliot tenían lo mismo en mente, ¿deberían dejarlo casarse sabiendo que tenía dudas…?

* * *

Kate iba camino a la cocina cuando vio a Christian durmiendo en un sofá del living de su casa. Elliot la siguió unos segundos después, la tomó de la mano y la llevó a la cocina.

"¿Qué hace aquí?" preguntó ella confundida.

"Se apareció en la noche, estaba borracho y hablaba cosas sin sentido…" no miró a Kate cuando lo dijo, siempre se iba a sentir culpable por dejar que su hermano se casara con una mujer que no amaba.

"¿Por qué. Qué está pasando?" estaba preocupada por él, cuando conoció a Christian él ya era muy reservado, pero ahora se veía tan infeliz todo el tiempo. "¿Aún no se llevan bien, verdad?" dijo ella mientras su cocinera les servía el desayuno.

Christian despertó desorientado, dándose cuenta de donde estaba. Podía oír voces procedentes de la cocina así que entró. La luz estaba encendida y le molestaron los ojos, tenía un dolor de cabeza… odiaba tener resaca.

"Buenos días" dijo.

"Buenos días" respondieron ellos. "¿Con resaca hermanito?"

"Mmm" contestó Christian.

"¿Cómo estás?" pregunto Kate.

"No estoy seguro de cómo responder eso, ¿qué pasó anoche?" preguntó él avergonzado.

Elliot se encogió de hombros antes de responder. "Taylor te dejó aquí, dijo que no habías querido ir a tu casa y que querías estar aquí, en un lugar realmente feliz." Christian escuchó tratando de recordar. "Entonces tu dijiste…" Elliot tragó. "Entonces dijiste que te ibas a divorciar. Después yo te dije que usaras una de las habitaciones de huéspedes pero tú dijiste que no querías ser una molestia y prácticamente te desmayaste en el sofá."

Kate miró a Elliot sorprendida. No quería decir nada, solo se paró y puso una taza con café frente a Christian que se había agarrado la cabeza con ambas manos. No recordaba eso, pero sí podía recordar la discusión con Jessica. Parecía algo estúpido, pero después de haberse dado cuenta que no la amaba y de que nunca lo haría, todo parecía gatillar una discusion entre ellos.

Elliot se sintió mal por su hermano, sabía que estaba intentándolo, lo que no dijo en frente de Kate fue que Christian había dicho que iba a ir a buscar a Ana, y él pensó que hacía lo correcto en no atormentar a su hermano con ese nombre otra vez.

* * *

"He tratado de amarla," le decía a Ros y Elliot, "de verdad lo he intentado. Pero no puedo, y solo puedo pensar en Ana, no la puedo sacar de mi cabeza, es como si me estuviera volviendo loco. Y ahora…" tomo de un trago su whiskey "... Jessica está embarazada y estoy atado para siempre…" dijo, lloraba por primera vez en frente de su hermano y amiga.

* * *

"!¡Por qué le hiciste esto?! Y no te atrevas de decirme que fue un accidente. ¿Tú lo sabías, verdad? Sabías que iba a pedirte el divorcio." Dijo Kate a Jessica en el teléfono.

"Kate, lo que pase entre él y yo es solo asunto nuestro."

"Te dije que no lo hicieras, nunca vas a ser feliz con él, ni siquiera ahora, él solo es muy bueno para decirlo. Sé que hiciste esto a propósito, ¿él sabía que dejaste de tomar la pastilla…?"

Silencio…

"!No puedo creerlo! Por favor, ni siquiera pienses que puedes contar conmigo, porque lo que hiciste está mal. Déjame preguntarte algo. ¿Siquiera es de él?"

"No puedo creer que me preguntes eso."

"Es una pregunta simple Jessica, una vez dijiste que harías lo que fuera para que él se quedara contigo y ambas sabemos por qué."

"Pensé que eras mi amiga," dijo Jessica.

"Pensé que eras una buena persona, pero ahora me parece que eres de las peores." Dijo colgando. Debería haberle advertido a Christian…


End file.
